Love is Just Another Form of Insanity
by crazyrTHANu882
Summary: The Host Club meets two people, that previously went to, a mental institute, why does this reek of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yeah, contraty to the title, there's really almost no romance throughout the entire series, and I'm currently working on the eleventh chapter -.-''' My romantic writing skills are really unused here, anyway to the damned disclaimer stuff.

I do not own Ouran, I just wish I did,only the plot and any OCs that appear within the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chairman for Ouran Academy smirked to himself, curious as to whether or not allowing two such curious new students enter his prestigious school, was a good idea or not. He looked over their profiles, both had rather interesting backgrounds. He smiled to himself again, they couldn't be any worse than his own son. But then again, he could be wrong.

_Yaledem's Institute for Mentally Challenged Children and Teens_

We here at Yaledem's would like to thank you, Yuzuru Suoh, for accepting these two miraculous cases of our's into your wonderfully prestigious school. We simply cannot begin to tell you how grateful we are, these two young patients of our'shave quite the amazing story, they seem almost like a couple only found romantic novels. They have both suffered major blows in the past, Jack perhaps more so than Hanataro, but they are both wondrous people that will make even more wondrous students, of this I am sure. Jack lives with Hanataro and his mother due to the fact that her own family no longer accepts her, and she knows of this, which is possibly why she is the way she is. I only wish we could do something more to help her with her grief, but unfortunately we cannot. Hanataro's condition and how he developed it on the other hand, is a little more sketchy and I know only very little of it. The information that I do know, is uncertain, but that does not mean that he is not a kind person, in truth, he is probably the kindest person you shall ever meet, once you get to know him that is.

Jack Skellington is quite the oddball if I do say so myself, but I believe she knows this, and is happy with it, I myself would be shocked if she suddenly stopped being such a strange person. Jack is almost completely dependent on Hanataro, she leans onto him for support, why she chose to lean on him, I shall never know, but I am glad that she has a as good a friend as he. Jack's true name, is classified unfortunately, her family does not wish to make themselves known. Yet, the story behind her name is quite amusing in truth, and I was lucky enough to see the event take place myself.One day she asked Hanataro why he never called her by a name like he did with everyone else, he answered that he did not know her name, and she in return said she didn't know what her me was either and asked him to give her one. I walked up to the pair and told her that she did have a name; she said she didn't like that name that it was 'yucky', and she wanted a different one. That was when Hanataro merely said, 'Jack Skellington.' and so her name has been as such since that day, you should have seen the young boy's face when she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, nearly as red as his hair the poor boywas. Jack is truly a most amusing character and I merely hope she stays as such.

Hanataro Yamatao on the other hand, seems like any other ordinary teen, he studies; he faces regular problems like everyone else, but can handle them with ease. He is rather a quiet person, preferring his own company, or that of Jack's, over that of any other who could provide him with the company of a living being. I myself know only very little of his condition and how it came to be, but I do know that were it not for Jack, he might not be with us today. I know many people who have believed him and Jack to be a couple, but these accusations are actually quite incorrect. During all the time that I have known this pair, they have always been more of an older brother andhis younger sister together in my eyes. Hanataro attempts to keep Jack safe from what he can, and be there to comfort her from what he cannot shield her against. The boy is actually so overprotective of her, that if he could, he would probably lock her away in some tall tower. The reasons as to why he feels this relationship with such a strange girl, I will never know, but I will always be thankful for.

In truth, I feel almost like an older brother of sortsto these two young adolescents,they have always come to me with questions, forever expecting answers. It is with a heavy heart that I must allow them to spread their wings and discover where they wish to go. Whether Jack truly becomes the greatest hair dresser of all time, as she declared she would be when she was younger, or if Hanataro goes on to become the heir to his family's business, I do not know. Still, no matter what they go on to be, or who they become, I shall always consider them not only as thepatients they once had been here at Yaledem's, but as thesiblings that I have had to let go, so that they might grow in their own ways.

Chairman&President of Yaledem's

Dr. William Yaledem III

Name: Jack Skellington 

Age: 16

Height: 4 ft. 7 in.

Class: 1-A

Diagnosis: ADHD, Schizophrenia, Dependency, Aspeger's Autism,Savant Syndrome.

Other notes: She must be kept away from ALL windows, is extremely suicidal. _Must _haveHanataro with her at all times, overall, extremely hyper,keep a close eye on her, she is a handful.

Name: Hanataro Yamato

Age: 16

Height: 5 ft. 9 3/4 in.

Class: 1-A

Diagnosis: Schizoid, Aspeger's

Other Notes: He is easily angered, although he is usually capable of handling his anger, usually stoic,and the only one Jack listens to. Jack is the only one who can calm him down when he is angered.

We here at Yaledem's Institute for Mentally Challenged Children and Teens would like to thank you once again for allowing two of our patients to attend your wondrous school for their place of education. Also, should you have the necessity to ask a question of us, please do not hesitate to call us, we will be more than happy to assist you.

_"You're a waste, get out of our sight!"a voice screeched from somewhere in the endless darkness. The small bluenette crumpled to the invisible ground in the endless black room, tears fell from her luminous pink eyes as several voices started to shout at her, cursing her existence, telling her what a waste she was, how the world would be better off without her. The voices kept getting louder and louder, the darkness getting closer to her with every passing second. A black substance seemed to crawl up her legs at an alarming rate; it continued its travel until it got to her face where it went for her large pink eyes. The girl's screams were unheard as the darkness consumed her._

Jack shot up in her bed, clutching her Jack Skellington doll to her chest. She took several gulps of fresh air, not realizing she had broken out in a cold sweat. She checked the room, cream colored walls covered in ' Nightmare Before Christmas', 'Corpse Bride',and 'Edward Scissorhands' posters, a white ceiling that had a large Jack and Sally poster covering it, white carpet on the ground covered with random objects, such as bouncy balls, voodoo dolls, hair magazines, Rubik's cubes, scissors, just a bunch of stuff, and the white comforter that covered her legs.Jack touched random parts of her face, to make sure she was still there, she sighed in relief when she discovered that she was. Turning to the night table next to her she saw her two favorite pairs of scissors, new as the day she got them, and a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' clock that read 6:55 A.M. Smiling she turned to the doll in her hands, "Ne, ne, Skelly-kun, today's my first day at the big school, wish me luck." she told the doll, hoping to get answer, unfortunately she didn't get one. She always dreamed that her dolls would one day come to life, but unfortunately that day had yet to come, she would have to wait longer until that day finally came. Then she set the doll on her bed, so that it could get more sleep, while she went off to change for her first day at the big school.

Once she was dressed in her new male uniform, but she wore sneakers instead of the black dress shoes, she thought the girl's uniform was yucky, she walked into the room right across from hers where her bestest, bestest, best friend of all times slept. She approached the sleeping the tan skinned, red head, who's long hair was let loose and settled in a fan around his head, laid sprawled out on his back snoring, with drool coming out of his mouth, his sheets lay somewhere in the mess on his ground, completely forgotten, and he wore only his boxers. Jack crept up to him, much like a lion stalking its prey; she looked at her friend before pouncing on him and landing on his stomach. "WAKEY, WAKEY, HANA-CHAN, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" she shouted/sang jumping on his bed in her sneakers, causing the poor boy to fall completely off of the bed he wished to spend another hour or so in. He groaned before somehow settling himself on the pile of junk he had landed in, 

"Jack-chan let me sleep."

"Iie, Jack-chan can't do that, cause if she did, she and Hana-chan would be late for big school."

"Why, what time is it?" nearly asleep when she answered

"We have less than five minutes before we leave."

Hanataro sprang up from his position on the ground and shouted, "WHAT!" He had shouted loud enough that several servants in the mansion heard, although they didn't pay much attention, already much too used to the young masters' morning routine, although the newer ones did look around slightly shocked and frightened after hearing about one of the young master's temper.

Hanataro often wondered why he allowed his friend to stay at his parents' mansion,and more often, why she was his friend at all, but he had never come up with a good answer, besides that she treated him like no one but hisfamily had when his temper had been so uncontrollable. She treated him like a normal human being when most ofthe workers at Yaledem's had treated him with caution, like a caged animal, afraid of his terrible temper. Or perhaps it was because her over hyperness somehow always made him laugh no matter how upset he was, he had never been all that sure, he only knew that she was his best, if only, friend. He rushed past his mother who was still home and into the limo waiting outside as Jack skipped along behind him. He would probably never understand her completely, but he could try to understand the best he could, after all, he owed her his life, but then again, she owed him her own ten fold over. Perhaps that's the drawback of having a friend who believed that playing in heavy traffic was the best way to enjoy a sunny afternoon.

Hikaru and Kaoru entered the classroom last with smiles on their faces as they shouted to the classroom, "Oi, there's new students coming to our class." This caused the classroom's chatter to increase ten fold, causing the secretly cross-dressing student, Haruhi, to wish she had ear plugs to block out the immense sound. As the twins approached her she asked them, 

"What's so important about these new students?" 

"It's the fact that they're both patients from Yaledem's." Hikaru stated

"Other than that and the fact that one of them's a Yamato, nothing is known about them." Kaoru added

Haruhi merely stared at the two before saying, "What's Yaledem's?" she knew who the Yamato's were; they were an even more important medical family than the Ohtori's.

"Yaledem's is only one of the top mental institutions in the world, so that means, they're both crazy." they told her, Haruhi seemed slightly shocked at this new information, she was curious as to what could have happened in these students' lives to make them insane.

The teacher entered the classroom, "Class, settle down please, now I want you all to welcome Hanataro Yamato and...um...Jack Skellington." the teacher said with a little uncertainty in her voice. The door opened to admit a tall, handsome boy withlong darkred hair held back in a ponytail, and violeteyes and agirl with short light blue hair and creepy pink eyes, wearing the male uniform,came in, walking on her hands. 

"Hi." she said, lifting one of her hands to wave at the class, the boy just stared off to the side, not really caring that all the girls in the class were staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Um, Skellington-san, can you please walk correctly?" the teacher asked her, Jack let her feet fall so that she was doing a back bend and then lifted the rest of herself up and turned to the teacher, 

"Ne, ne sensei-chan, please don't call me so formally, just call me Jack-chan." she told the teacher, smiling idiotically. The teacher merely stared at her strangely, 

"Right, um, Jack-chan, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" she asked, Jack smiled,

"Hai, Jack-chan would love to." she said and stepped forward, facing the class, "My name is Jack Skellington, I like 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' my favorite character is Jack, I believe that he and Sally should get married, I like skissors, I also like the movie 'Edward Skissorhands', I even have a replica of his gloves, I like playing in heavy traffic, my bestest, best, best, beeeeeeest, friend of all times ever, is Hana-chan, Jack-chan also likes playing in heavy traffic, she has magical powers, and her life's dream is to jump out a window or to be the bestest hairdresser in the worlds, Jack-chan isn't sure yet." she said, counting off the things on her fingers as she said them, still smiling as if though she didn't just tell the class that one ofher life's dreams is to kill herself and that she claims to have magical powers.

The teacher stared at her wide eyed, along with the rest of the class, "Right then, Yamato-san, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked him, he didn't say anything and continued staring at nothing. "Um, please take a seat where ever Jack-chan, Yamato-san." the teacher told the pair, once they were seated the teacher started her lesson, trying to distract not only her students, but herself as well, from the insane girl now in their class. After an hour or so the teacher showed the class a problem on the board and asked, "Alright, now can any of you solve this problem, raise your hand once you've-" theteacher started but was interrupted as Jack had raised her hand, "Um, yes, Jack-chan what is it?" the teacher asked, 

"The answer is 1,817,276." 

The teacher looked shocked, she looked at the answer in her book and then back at Jack, "That's correct." she answered, looking at Jack shocked, 

"Of course it's correct silly, if it wasn't than the question would be impossible to answer." Jack said, "Even Hana-chan knows that and he's an idiot." after she said that "Hana-chan" sent a weak glare in her direction which she was completely oblivious to. The class continued on like this, Jack answering each math question correctly, Hanataro not even saying a word, no matter how irritating the people in the class got. He knew that if he had spoken, he probably would've ended up saying something he'd regret later.

"Um, Hanataro-kun, do you want me to show you around?" a timid girl asked him, 

"Iie, I have to keep an eye on Jack-chan, gomen, maybe another time." the answered, not even looking at the girl, instead watching Jack who was looking for something in her circular Jack Skellington backpack. He then walked away from the girl and towards Jack, the girl was sad, but somehow, she felt flattered. He only wanted to make sure that Jack didn't get in trouble, and if he didn't have to keep an eye on Jack, then he would've said yes, besides, he said she could show him around another time. The girl smiled to herself and then left to go find her friends who had gone to lunch already.

Jack smiled to herself, "Ne, ne, Jack-chan got it!" she shouted, pulling out her Jack Skellington doll. Hanataro twitched slightly, 

"You brought him with you?" he asked her,she merely nodded, and then huggled her doll. He merely shook his head at his friend's childish antics before turning around and walking a bit, "Come on Jack-chan, let's go look around." he told her, but when he turned again to look at her, she was gone, "Crap."

"I want to buy you flowers, it's such a shame you're a boy!" Jack sang twirling through the halls with her Jack doll, she was singing one of her favorite songs, "Flowers" by Emilie Simon, it didn't matter to her that her voice was worse than a dying cat's, just that she had fun while singing the song, "Forget the flowers because the flowers never last for ever, never last for ever, never last for ever, my loooooooooove!" she sang, falling through a slightly open door and tumbling to theground. When she stopped rolling, she was staring at an upside down King's court that had no queen, she looked at the tall blonde of a king with purple blue eyes,who wore a long red robe and puffy pants with a puffy shirt, the court advisor wore some sort of shorter grey cape and puffy pants and shirt as well, he had black hair, wore glasses and had grey eyes, he was also writing something down on a clipboard,there were two knights, one was tall with tan skin, short dark hair, and dark eyes, the other short with blonde hair and big brown eyes, the two court jesters were the same, with light brown, nearly orange, hair that parted different ways for each, and gold cat eyes, and finally, the peasant stood more off to the side with brown hair and big brown eyes.Jack could tell that they were all male from her position on the floor and looking at them all upside down, then she pulled herself up and looked at her doll, "Ne, ne, Skelly-kun, what did I tell you, worm holes that take you to the past _do_ exist, you owe me a cookie now." she told the smiling skeleton. 

"Ah, fair maiden, please how might this most noble of kings help thee?" the blonde asked her, showing her a red rose, she merely stared at him before turning back to Skelly-kun, 

"See Skelly-kun, he said he's a king, so that means we're in Camelot, let's see the executioner chop off someone's head!" she told the doll, "If I'm lucky he'll even chop off mine!" she added excitedly before attempting to jump out a window. She was nearly out the window, and the tall blonde was already hysterics, before someone pulled her back.

Jack was looking right into the eyes ofthe brown haired peasant."Ne, ne, why did you stop Jack-chan from fulfilling her dream, she almost had it!" she complained to the taller boy, 

"Um, because there would be people that would miss you wouldn't there be?"

"Hmmmmm, well Jack-chan guesses Hana-chan and Yaya-san might miss her, but other than them, none that Jack-chan knows." same stupid grin on her face. 

"Yaya-san?"

"Hana-chan's mama-chan, silly-san."sticking her tongue out at the boy,

"Ahhh, my wonderfully brave daughter, you ever so bravely saved this young girl from certain death, you are a hero!" the blonde king exclaimed. 

'Daughter, is he a cross-dresser?' Jack thought ever so innocently to herself, the king continued to hug the poor brunette until the brunette said something to upset him, causing the blonde to go off somewhere and mope. Now this confused Jack, wasn't the king of Camelot supposed to be a heroic king, not some wimpy person that moped? "Ne, ne, Skelly-chan, Jack-chan doesn't think she's in Camelot no more, no way he could be King Arthur-kun, Jack-chan knows that a king is apposed to be strong. Jack-chan would be better a king and she's a girl!" Jack stated her hands in fists on her hips, if it weren't for the creepily strange pink eyes, she would've looked cute. This caused the blonde who had heard to go even further into his little mopey corner.

Then the door suddenly opened, showing a very distraught red head with violet eyes, he seemed to be panting heavily, but when he saw Jack he immediately walked straight up to her, having regained his composure rather quickly. His eye twitched while glaring steadily at the bluenette, "Jack, where have you been?" he asked the girl rather calmly, Jack smiled before answering

"Ah, well, at first Jack-chan thought she was in Camelot, but he can't be King Arthur-kun, because he'stoo wimpy, so Jack-chan has been wondering that for the past three minutes."

Her friend sweat dropped at how naive she really was, and he shook his head at his best friend.

"Yamato-san?" a voice asked, the boy turned to face the court advisor, 

"Ohtori-senpai." he said and bowed to him, suddenly remembering the last time he saw him, "Gomen, about the last time we met, hehe, I, ah, had something bad for lunch that day, heh." he explained to the grey eyed boy, 

"Oh, yes, don't worry about it, after all, that was still several years ago." 

"Ne, ne, Hana-chan, do you know Glasses-kun?"

"Ah, yeah, I've met him before." he answered to his friend, "Wait, you didn't try jumping while I was gone, did you?" he questioned his friend, 

"Yep, but he stopped me." pouting while pointing at the brown haired boy. Hanataro looked at the shorter boy, 

"Ah, Fujioka-kun, right? Anyway, thank you for preventing my friend from jumping out the window." bowing in thanks. 

"Ah, no, it's perfectly fine Yamato-san, really, and you don't have to call me Fujioka-san, just call me Haruhi." the boy requested,

"Then please do not call me Yamato-san, that's my mother anyway, just call me Hanataro."

"Ah, very well then Hanataro-san."

"Ne, ne, Jack-chan doesn't like you calling Hana-chan that, she wants you to call him Hana-chan too, other wise me gets confuzzled." Jack suddenly said, 

"Hana-chan?" Haruhi questioned, 

Jack merely nodded her head, "His other name is red, not blue like Hana-chan, and Hana-chan is like blue, not red." she explained. This confused all the Hosts, red, blue, how did names have colors? Hanataro merely sighed, 

"Forgive her, I've been trying to convince my mother to buy her a muzzle and leash, but she just won't do it, we'll leave now." he said, before pulling his friend by the collar and dragging her out the door.

"Kyouya-senpai, how do you know Hanataro-san?" Haruhi asked him, the other Hosts stared at him, 

"As I already said, I met him some years ago." 

"Then what did he mean when he talked about eating something bad?"Hunny questioned.

"When we were introduced, he barely looked at me and then he ducked to the ground, covering his ears, I think he was crying." Kyoya explained, this confused the other Hosts, Hanataro, the guy who seemed to be more like an intense loner type of person, nearly cried when he met Kyoya? Now that was strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this one is a lot shorter than the last one, the last one was seven pages long, this one's only four pages, anyway, you all already know the disclaimer stuff, so I don't want to bother with it, enjoy the story. .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hanataro sighed to himself; he was standing at the doorway of his mother's study, just watching her work. He had changed from hisschool uniform into a pair of regular blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt.Jack was off trying to convincesome of the maids to let her cut their hair, wouldn't they be surprised once they saw the excellent work she could do. "Hana-chan, whatis it?" his mother asked, putting her work to the side andlooking straight at him.

Emily Yamatowas a beautiful woman with long red hair like her son's,but withemerald green eyes and pale skin, she had a soft face, and her beauty was only matched by her kindness.

She smiled softly at him, "Hana-chan, how was your day at school?" she asked instead, she could tell she wouldn't get the answer for her first question any time soon, so she asked another one.

Emily was a very patient woman; in her youth she had only believed herself to become the manager of the book store she had worked at, but that soon changed after meeting a man in particular who had stolen her heart when he came to America so many years ago.

She was now instead the boss of one of the largest medical industries in all of Japan, but she would still always make time for her son and his friend who had become like a daughter for her.

"It was fine." he simply answered, not bothering to move from his spot at the doorway,

"Hana-chan."

"Alright, the teacher believes Jack to be a genius now, she's in for a surprise, and I also saw Ohtori-senpai."

She seemed to be thinking of something that made her amused, but then turned serious again "So, no incidents at all?" she asked, concerned for her son and his friend.

"Not one, although Jack did freak some people out andalmost jump out a window again."

Emily smiled, "Jack is rather the most entertaining of people."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, like a strawberry piiiiiiiiiiie!" a voice sang, moreshouted actually,as a blue blur passed by the door, making a wind and causing Hanataro's hair tofly a bitwith it. After that some maids came following after the blur begging it to stop.

"She got into the apple juice again." Hanataro's mother sweat dropped,

"Yep, Jack definitely is a rather entertaining person." His mother started to laugh and he soon joined her. Hanataro had to admit, he loved to be at home because of things like this.

Jack and Hana-chan were once again at school, math had passed by rather quickly and now it was history, "So, Jack-chan, can you please tell us, who was the first Emperor of Japan?" expecting Jack to get the answer right.

"Ummmmmmmm...buttered toast?" Jack responded uncertainly, the whole class burst out laughing while Hanataro let his head fall against the desk.

"Um, no, Jack, we just finished discussing about the first emperor, um anyway." the teacher said, deciding to continue with her lesson and not ask Jack anymore questions.

"Jack, I seriously wonder how you're a mathematical genius." Hanataro told his friend as they walked out of class; she stared absently at him before saying,

"Ne, ne, Hana-chan need to cheer up, Jack-chan know, how about me, you, and Skelly-kungo get ice cream!" twirling said doll in the air.

"Ah, hello Hana-chan." Haruhi said to him,

"Ah, Haruhi-san, nice to see you as well."

"Hi, hi, Haha-chan." Jack said to Haruhi,

"You'll have to forgive Jack, she always gives people nicknames whether they want one or not." Hana-chan told the newly dubbed Haha-chan.

'"Iie, it's perfectly fine." Jack suddenly appeared beforeHaruhi

"Ne ne, Jack-chan no like Haha-chan's hair, it not pretty like you, you need it long, in a ponytail, no, curls." she then continued rambling about what she could do with his hair.

"Does Jack-chan do this often Hana-chan?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but she's actually a pretty good hair dresser, without her my ownhair would be a mess."

"Haaaruuuhiiii!" a new pair voices yelled, Hanataro and Haruhi both turned to see who it was, and they saw both Hikaru and Kaoru. "Come on, Kyouya-senpai is waiting." and with that the group of five left for the music room.

"Eh, why am I here again?" Hanataro asked, sweat dropping at the punkishly dressedpeople in front of him, of all theeight other peoplein the room he only knew five of them, Jack, of course, Kyouya, duh,Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, and that was only cause they were his classmates. Jack immediately turned to Hikaru and Kaoru after looking at the other people in the room, 

"Are you two really that dumber?"

"Eh?"

"These hairstyles are all wrongs for this sort of style."

"And you would know?" they mocked

"Of course, I've been studying fashion magazines and peoples since I was fives years old." she said, holding up four fingers, with both hands,instead of five. This causedJack and the twins to go into a loud and heated argument about hairstyles.

'Wonder how long it'll take them before they give up, she's worse than a mule.' Hanataro thought, "Gomen, demo Kyouya-senpai, what exactly is this all about?" Hanataro asked him, gesturing to the punkish theme around him. The be-spectacled teen, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a red dragon design in the middle, a black wristband with spikes on it, black, beat up, jeans, and his hair spiked up, responded by merelysaying, 

"This is the Host Club." Hanataro nodded his head, he'd remembered his mother once telling him how she used to go to those when she was younger, it kind of creeped him out, imagining hismother going all gushy over some guy. 

"And we wish for you to join us as a new member of our club!" a blonde with purple-blue eyes shouted, he wore a longblack sleeved shirt with a red plaid jacket on top, the sleeves rolled up,several bracelets, and clip on earrings, his hair was also messed up and made so it spiked up. Hanataro merely blinked attheobviously over-enthusiastic blonde, 

"No thanks." 

The blonde seemed to crack and disintegrate into dust, before reforming and reappearing in front of Hanataro, "Why not!" 

"Eh, I'm not the right guy for the job, I'm not all that fond of girls crowding around me, kind of makes me sick actually." he answered. The blonde seemed to be shocked by this and suddenly went into a long winded speech about how you should not speak of girls in such a way and some other crap. 

Hanataro merely sweat dropped, realizing that the blonde misunderstood him, he turned to the shorter blonde with brown eyes, that he just now noticed was there, "Um, what's his name?" he asked the younger looking boy, gesturing over to the still speaking blonde, 

"Ah, that's Tamaki." 

"Thanks." 

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, I didn't mean it that way, I just meantthat people getting too close to me physically, makes me feel uncomfortable." 

"So, we will just have to make sure you see only one customer at a time." 

"Doesn't really matter, don't feel comfortable around people I don't know well, in fact my skin's been crawling since I enrolled here." Hanataro responded, he sighed before turning once again for the door, "Come on Jack, let's get going." he told his friend. Jack looked up from her argument with the twins, which had somehow gone from hairstyles to how much of an idiot the twins were, and looked towards her bestest buddy before turning back to the twins, sticking her tongue out at them, and running to Hanataro, before they could respond.

Outside of the school, Hanataro and Jack entered the limousine that had been waiting for them to come and take them to the institute for their monthly check-up. "Ne, ne,Jack-chan thought Hana-chan was okay with big crowds now." Jack said, confused as to why her friend would lie about something like that.Hanataro sweat dropped,

"Ah, well, yeah, demo, well, they don't need to know the real reason of why I can't accept that offer yet."

"Okay Hana-chan, Hana-chan is right, they might not want to have you only be there and not talk."she said, and looked as if though she was thinking about something, "Ah, I knows, how about Jack-chan go 

there and convince them to let you be there and not talk, thenHana-chan canmake lots of friends!" Jack exclaimed, proud of her excellent logic.

"Um, how about no." Hanataro said, sweat dropping at how simple minded Jack really was, she always believed that things could be solved easily, but still, Hanataro would prefer to meet his dates at coffee shops and parties, as opposed to an after-school club. Besides, how could he work to serve girls, when he wouldn't even let them get close to him to any degree, or most anyone else for that matter?

Hanataro and Jack were now in the large institution that had oncebeen their home for a good number of years; they passed by familiar faces of staff and patients alike. There were a few new faces, but only a few, Yaledem's would accept anyone, but some people didn't want their family members or friends to be too far from them, so Yaledem's was rather spacious. Jack went off to another area of the large building so that the staff could run a few tests, and Hanataro went off to see Dr.Yaledemand speak with him. Dr.Yaledem was an extraordinary person with a bright and infectious attitude, he was a bit of a flirt, buthe was stilla brilliantdoctor as well, yet normal was something Dr.Yaledem did not know anythingabout. He had extremely light longpurple hair, usually held back in a lowponytail,red eyes that looked somewhat purple as well, and his usual attire consisted of a white lab coat,some randomconcert shirt, and black jeans, but hey, what more do you expect from a twenty-four year old? 

The youngdoctor was in his office typing away at his computer and apparently humming along to some music playing on hiscomputer speakersthat Hanataro could hear from outsidethe door. He sweat dropped, still unable to believe that somehow this man had become the president of this facility, when he was only thirteen. 

Hanataro merely shook his head before entering the room without as much as a knock. Dr.Yaledem looked up from the computer screen to Hanataro, "Hey, just a minute." the doctor requested, Hanataro heard a familiar ping that signified someone signing off of AIM, sweat dropped, then the doctor turned down his speakers till you couldn't hear the music anymore. "Okay, so what is it?" he asked Hanataro, immediately knowing something was wrong. 

"Hey Will." Hanataro said and sat in the chair across from Will, and then stared off into space at a painting behind the older man. The two men merely sat there in silence until Hanataro finally broke it, "Do you think I should join a club?" 

"Well, that depends; do you want to join the club?" 

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean if I joined the club then I'd have to listen to girls talking all the time and do what they want since it's a host club." Hanataro answered, getting up and walking around the room, he merely looked at some of the items in the office, book case, shelf, pictures, books, until he finally pickedup a pressure ball from the desk and squeezed it and played around with it in his hands. Will seemed deep in thought about the questionfor a few minutes before responding, 

"So basically you're still afraid of human interaction until you know the person well enough to be sure that they will not decide to just leave you." Hanataro stared at him before saying, 

"Maybe yes and no." 

ThenWill said, "It's the other thing right?" Hanataro nodded his head, "Then I can't really help you here, speak with your mother on this topic, she'll understand better than I do," Will said, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got twenty more levels to beat of this video game." he continued before cracking his knuckles, turning the music back up, and refocusing on the computer screen.

'Yet somehow he's older than me.' Hanataro thought before exiting the room to find Jack and then leave, so that he could think about this topic further.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days after meeting with Will and speaking to his mother, Hanataro avoided the Host Club at all costs, but on the final day of school that week, Hanataro entered the Third Music Room after school with Jack following along behind. "Welcome." the voices chorused as they saw the whole Host Club merely standing there around a seated Tamaki, 

"Ah, Yamato-san, Skellington-san, what brings you here?" Tamaki asked, 

"About the offer to join this club, I'll probably regret it later, but I'll accept it."

That was when the short blonde who he had asked the name of the taller one from, jumped onto him hugging him, "Yay! Hana-chan do you want to eat cake with me?"

"Um, no thanks."

"I'll eat cake with you!" Jack shouted, 

"You're not getting cake."

"Pwetty pwease?" she was using her puppy dog eyes on him,

"No." 

Now Jack looked like she was going to cry, "Waaaaaah, Hana-chan is a big meanie butt!"

"Too bad, you're not even allowed to have sugar." he told her. She then stole Tamaki's corner and sulked in it, everyone else just stared with a sweat drop, "Yeah, unfortunately, or fortunately, depends on the situation; Jack doesn't get out of that sort of thing easily." Hanataro told the club, "It's best to just ignore her until she comes around, anyway, when do I start?" 

Kyoya looked down at his clipboard and answered, "Now." and the doors were being opened just as he answered.

"So Hanataro-kun, are you and Jack-chan like siblings?" 

"How long have you known Jack-chan?" 

"What are your interests?" 

"Jack and I have known each other for about nine years, so I guess we're kind of like siblings, and I'm not really interested in much, but I do like reading, poetry, music, and all sorts art." he answered to all three questions. 

"How did you meet Jack-chan?"

"Ah, well, when we lived in the institute, Jack's room and my own were right next to each other, so I only saw it fit to at least speak with her." he responded, "Besides, she provided me with a friend when I needed one the most, I would feel terrible if I didn't do whatever I could to help her, she's become like a little sister to me." the girls gazed up at him with admiring looks as he gazed out the window next to him, they all wondered what amazing thought he was thinking up now, 'God, this is so _boring._'

The hosting for the day ended at long last and Jack seemed to have completely forgotten about her argument with Hanataro earlier and was now trying to see whether she or the short blonde, who earlier was introduced to Hanataro as Hunny and the tall person he was usually with was Mori, was the taller one, Jack lost by two inches, making her only 4" 7. 

Hanataro sweat dropped as Jack ran around the room playing with Hunny and his Usa-chan, he gazed out the window thinking of something until Haruhi came over to him, "Ano, Hana-chan, is something wrong?" he asked. Hanataro stood, getting his cell phone out his pocket and dialing a number once he opened it, 

"I forgot to tell my mother I'd be coming home later; she's probably already started a search party and alerted the police by now." 

Then he pushed the send button, the phone didn't even get to ring before it was answered, "PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT MY SON!"

"Mom relax, I haven't been kidnapped, I just forgot to call and tell you I'd be home late cause I joined a school club." he said into the phone, "Yeah, you can definitely call off getting the military into it." he said sweat dropping, "Yes, we'll be home soon, I'll call when we leave, bye." he said hanging up on the phone. "Yeah, sorry about that, my mom gets a bit over board if I'm not back with Jack when I said we would be." Hanataro explained, 

"She worries about you that much?" 

"It's more Jack she worries about, but yeah."

"She and your father must really love you both." 

"Actually, it's just Jack, my mom, and me, my dad's overseas so much that I've only met him once before." Hanataro corrected, "Anyway, Jack and I should be going, or else my mom will end up going ballistic again, see ya tomorrow." he said exiting the room with Jack following.

It had now been about a week or so since that last incident, and Hanataro only came into the Host Club occasionally, never making a sure pattern, and usually when he was there, it was for a short time, and he didn't really talk with his customers, it was more like they just stared at him, but they didn't seem to mind. 

As Hanataro merely laid there on his bed listening to some song on his i-pod over and over again Jack came flying into his room and then jumped in place on her right foot ten times before leaving to go jump again in another room ten times, on her right foot, as well. 

Hanataro understood that it was merely one of those OCDish things that several people have, including him, he had to listen to this song eight times precisely, before he could listen to another song. 

Then a maid entered his room and bowed to him, "Yamato-sama, your mother has requested that you, she, and Jack, go to visit a friend of hers, she says you should be ready within five minutes or so." the maid told him, and then she left the room. 

'At least I've finished listening to this song.' and with that, Hanataro rose from his bed, pulled on a tan, leather, jacket over his white t-shirt and was already wearing blue jeans. He then went downstairs where he knew Jack would be, and she was, she wore a simple outfit, pink t-shirt with Jack and Sally on it with a heart surrounding them, jeans, Skelly-kun in hands, her short hair somehow in pigtails, the weekend usual.

"Wonderful, you're both already ready, ohh, Jack you look so cute, as usual." his mother said, Emily wore a cream colored skirt, pink blouse and her hair was let down in nice long waves, as she was now fussing over Jack. 

"Um, mom, can we get going now?" Hanataro asked; sweat dropping at how regularly this happened, 

"Hm, oh, of course." she answered, "Let's get going!" she shouted, and then took a step forward and fell flat on her face, 

"Smooth move mom." he walked smoothly past his mother who was still on the ground. 

"Talk anymore and I ground you." she said after getting up from the ground and pulled Jack along with her so she wouldn't end up being left behind.

Hanataro raised an eyebrow at the apartment complex he now stood in front of, "So, you met your friend at an okama bar?" he questioned his mother again. 

"Yes, ha, well, you know how I am, too ditzy to even realize where I'm going into." she answered "Anyway, he's a very nice person and has a daughter around your age." Hanataro merely nodded before pulling Jack back from walking into the street. Then he, Jack, and his mom walked up into the apartment, Jack stood outside a few seconds, staring across the street at something before Hanataro pulled her into the room.

When Hanataro entered the room, he was met by a man with wavy red locks, brown eyes, and dressed as a woman, but that didn't really matter, what caused him to stare in confusement, was the somewhat shorter, short brown haired, big brown eyed, boyish looking girl wearing a more fitting t-shirt and shorts. "Haruhi-san?" he asked her, which was when the red haired woman and okama turned from their giddy conversation to their children, not noticing Jack who was looking out the window. 

"So you already know Haruhi-chan, Hana-chan?" his mother asked, 

"Yes, she's in my class at school." 'Although, she's technically a _he_ there.' 

"That's so wonderful, I swear, Hana-chan never makes any friends, just cause he's scared they'll find out he's gay." and with that being said by his mother, Hanataro seemed to stand still. Haruhi just stared, having never guessed that Hanataro could be gay, 

"I'm going to go hide in the storage room now." Hanataro said, and climbed into the storage room, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did I say something wrong?" Emily asked Ranka-san, who just shrugged his shoulders, then there was a knock at the door and Jack immediately went from looking out the window to opening the door for the Host Club. 

"Hi, hi, peoples-san." she answered, waving and smiling at them.

"Oh, are these some more friends from school Jack-chan?" Emily asked her, 

"Yep, yep, there's Hunny-kun, Momo-chan, Tata-san, Ka-chan, Hihi-san, and Glasses-kun." she answered, first pointing towards Hunny, then Mori, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and finally Kyouya, "They're yellow, green, blurple, light orange, dark orange, and silver."

"Yes, yes, I definitely see it." Emily said, looking as if though she'd actually thought about it and understood everything Jack had said, which she did.

Haruhi went over to the storage room and opened the door to find Hanataro sitting there with his eyes closed and his hands covering his ears. But it wasn't in a frightened sort of manner, more as if though he was just trying to calm down. 

"Can I leave for a bit?" Hanataro asked, having gone from his other position to one where his knees were pulled up and his head rested on his arms, wrapped around his legs. 

"Ah, hai, you can come with me to get groceries." she answered, backing up so that he could exit from the small room, he walked past the Host Club, without so much as a glance, and out the door with Jack following along, leaving in the middle of a conversation with Yaya-san. 

"Why'd Hana-chan leave?" Emily asked Haruhi, 

"I asked him to help me buy some groceries, we'll be back soon." 

No, it's not a spelling error; Jack just isn't sure whether the color is blue or purple, so she calls it blurple.

Hanataro, Haruhi, and Jack walked down the road and into the store, Hanataro stayed close to Haruhi, never going too far from her. Haruhi was somewhat confused by how calm Hanataro was, as opposed to the others who went insane when they came into a store for the first time, although Jack just went off and was apparently pretending to be the pirate of the grocery store.

"What is it?" Hanataro asked Haruhi, noticing her staring at him, 

"Ah, gomen, I was just wondering whether you'd been in a store like this before."

"Of course, when we visit my grandparents in America, we go to stores like these." he answered, picking up some vegetables that they'd come across to check if it was any good or not. 

"Your mother's from America?" she asked, looking at the vegetables as well, 

"Hai, but after meeting my father she came back here with him." 

She stared at him for a moment longer before asking, "So if you're gay, why'd you join the Host Club?" 

Hanataro nearly dropped the tomato he was looking at, but placed down before it dropped, "What?" he asked, shocked that she called him gay, but then remembered what his mom had said earlier, "Oh, right, it was just in hopes of improving my social skills, and to forget about someone, but I think I'll quit now."

"Who is it you want to forget about?" 

"You like asking questions don't you?" he answered, and then a crash was heard somewhere, "Ah seems like Jack's in trouble." Hanataro said, 

"How do you know it's Jack?"

"Nooooooo, if we don't hurry the molasses kitties from Planet Napoleon will comes with their carrot cannons and take Jack and her friends!"

Hanataro turned to Haruhi after having heard that and answered, "That's how I know." So he and Haruhi went over to a knocked down canned soup display where Jack was being lectured at and she looked like she was going to cry, and she did, loudly, _very_ loudly.

"Crap." Hanataro said quietly, holding his head and not covering his ears like most everyone else. 

'Looks like I have to help here.' he thought before closing his eyes, when he reopened them, Haruhi noticed his eyes seemed to be a darker shade of purple, there also seemed to be some sort of air about him, like one of royalty.

He was no longer an average, handsome guy, now he was a beautiful king, or like a warrior of sorts, it was amazing how easily he could change. 

Hanataro walked up to Jack and settled her from her crying, then turning to the manager who had been lecturing Jack, he bowed to her, "I must thank you miss, if not for you, who knows how much more trouble my friend could've gotten into. I truly cannot express my utmost gratitude to you." he said, and kissed the manager's hand, the young woman, who had already been lightly blushing when he approached her, now could put a cherry to shame, 

"It-it-it's no problem at all, please; take whatever you want for free."

"That is most kind of you, but I could not do such a thing to such a beautiful young lady as yourself, thank you though."

Then he turned towards Haruhi, after having to place Jack on his back since she was now tired. He did seem more like Jack's older brother now, even if they didn't look alike, you could just tell the two had a sibling like relationship. Once he and Haruhi finally managed to leave the store, his facade dropped quickly, he was once again another ordinary, extremely handsome, gay, guy.

"How did you do that?" Haruhi asked him, 

"Do what? Wait, that scene with the manager, eh, just something an old friend of mine and I used to do. Everyone thought we were too handsome to not be royalty, so we would just fool with their heads and pretended to be snot nosed, spoiled, stuck-up, princes and demanded outrageous things from them, it was a lot of fun back then."

"You don't sound like someone I would've wanted to know back then."

"I definitely wasn't, I had a lot of temper tantrums and nearly killed myself and other people on more than one occasion."

Haruhi now wondered why he was being much more open with her than the others, why her?

"Oh, and Jack happens to be an excellent judge of character, she doesn't let anyone besides a few select people call me Hana-chan, and she only just you and be she let you call me that. If she trusts you, I will too."

Haruhi seemed shocked that he knew what she was going to ask before she could even say anything about it; suddenly Hanataro stopped walking and looked around the place they stood.

"Um, where are we?"

Haruhi looked and saw they were only a block from her house, "We're just a block from my house."

"Oh, good, thought we were lost for a minute there, I have a terrible sense of direction." He said and he shifted Jack on his back so she would be more comfortable, also noticing that she had fallen asleep. "I'll have to put this one in a bed once we get in." he said, motioning to Jack. Haruhi smiled, Jack looked so childishly innocent asleep on his back.

Emily and Ranka seemed totally involved in a conversation, about shoes, maybe hair, no one was really paying too much attention that is until the door opened and in came Hanataro, Haruhi, and Jack on Hanataro's back. "Awww, Jack's so cute when she's asleep." Emily and Ranka stated.

"Here, you guys take her." Hanataro said, handing the small sleeping girl to his mother and walking off to help Haruhi with the cooking, which he turned out to be really good at. He still wasn't acknowledging the other host's presences.

While they were cooking, Hanataro showed just how good a cook he was, he could juggle eggs easily and he tossed knives easily catching them, "Wow Hana-chan, you're really good." Haruhi stated after seeing him toss a knife into the air and catch it by the handle.

"Thanks, my grandmother taught me, my mom burns water." after this statement was said Hanataro's hair was pulled roughly by its long ponytail, causing him to fall backwards.

Hanataro quickly glared at his mother, who was pretending to innocently be talking to Ranka while Jack slept in her lap and she seemed to be petting the small girl's hair. Grumbling something about psycho mothers, which earned him another quick tug of the hair, he returned to helping Haruhi with the cooking.

"Ne, Hana-chan, can you make sweets?" Hunny suddenly asked, having appeared at the taller boy's side while he was chopping up some pepper.

"Hai, but mine aren't as good as my grandmother's, I mean with all the sugar she puts in those things you'll go into a sugar coma after one bite." he was finally starting to acknowledge at least one Host's presence.

When the meal was ready to be eaten Jack was already awake by then and instead of sitting with everyone else, Hanataro sat over in a corner by himself facing away from everyone. When the Hosts questioned Emily about this, she answered, "Oh don't worry about Hana-chan, he just doesn't like being in crowded places, so he ignores most everyone else and acknowledges only three or four people at a time." This explained why he had been ignoring the Host's so much.

Anyway, the meal was eaten, everyone had lovely conversations with each other and Hanataro was soon enough joined by both Jack and Hunny who ended up falling asleep against him. Soon enough Hanataro, Jack, and his mother all left and the Host members left soon afterwards as well. Leaving Haruhi to later wonder whether Hanataro really would quit the Host Club or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy: Wow, this one's a lot shorter, only two pages, oh well

Hanataro completely avoided even going near the Host Club for a whole week, although he did occasionally talk with Haruhi and the twins, and stood quietly with Mori when Jack and Hunny talked with each other. Otherwise he had no contact with the Host Club whatsoever, so since his customers could not see him in the club. They formed a secret, not-so-secret, fan club for him and stalked him. Hanataro didn't seem to really care that he was being followed; either that or he didn't even realize it, which was a more likely case.

Now Haruhi, Hanataro, and Jack seemed to be close friends, instead of just taking a limousine to school, Hanataro had the driver drop him and Jack off at Haruhi's apartment and the three would walk to school together. Jack would tell anyone on the street who would listen that they were the Super Squad, a team of crime fighting do gooders with magical powers, and then the person would quickly walk away.

On one such day when Haruhi, Hanataro, and Jack were walking towards school Hanataro pulled Haruhi back into his chest quickly, since she nearly walked into a passing by car. "God Haruhi, what are trying to do, give someone a heart attack?" he asked, not realizing he still had his arms around her. But he quickly let go once he did realize, and they continued towards school as if though nothing had happened.

'Some-thing's off today.' Hanataro thought as he watched another small group of females look at him strangely, some giggled madly or gave him dirty looks, and then scurried off quickly. He didn't have Jack with him because she'd went off somewhere with Haruhi.

"Hey, did you see the news board?"

"I know, who would've thought Fujioka-san and Yamato-san bent that way?"

Although he'd only heard that much of the conversation between the two males he'd passed by. Hanataro immediately understood what was going on. He quickly ran towards the news board and easily saw a large crowd surrounding the board; he quickly pushed his way through the crowd until he was at the front.

He was now staring at a picture that must have been taken earlier today, of him hugging Haruhi when he'd pulled her back from nearly being hit by a car. On the piece of paper it had a small story that claimed that he and Haruhi were secretly gay lovers, Hanataro already knew who it was that had printed out this photo, and the person was stupid enough to sign it. Mamarou Nanba was in for the beating of his life.

Hanataro quickly tore down the paper and turned only to have what seemed to be the eyes of the entire student body on him. Suddenly, Hanataro felt sick, his eyesight even wavered a bit, he could feel the bile running up his throat, dying to get out, but he somehow kept it securely in.

'Damn it.' he thought as he put his free hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep his breakfast down, and everyone just crowded closer, to see if he was alright. It only made him feel worse, he quickly made a dash for it, once out of the crowd, he felt much better, and then his search for Mamarou Nanba began.

Soon enough, Hanataro was in the middle of a hallway filled with people, holding a small, older boy by the front of his shirt and lifting him some feet off the ground. The crowd, that Hanataro was ignoring, was in shock, Hanataro, who always seemed as though nothing could penetrate him, was now as pissed off as ever.

"I don't care if you print the truth about me, but when you write lies about my friend, that's when I teach you the meaning of pain." Hanataro's eyes had turned into a deep purple color that spoke of rage and fury held in a place far too small to contain it.

Mamarou Nanba was a small second year with coke bottle glasses that had ridiculously thick frames, he had black oily hair, and his face was zit mountain. He was easily classified a nerd, or loser, but today, he was just fucking stupid.

"S-s-so, you _are _gay?" he asked somehow, although Hanataro was extremely close to tearing out his larynx.

"Yes, and so, what, are you a homophobic, cause if you are, that will make this much more fun for me." he smiled crookedly as he said this.

"No, I'm just scared, since you're going to kill me."

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, I like playing with my victims first."

Mamarou was now hyperventilating, and with good reason, Hanataro didn't seem to be the type who'd be able to control himself once he started to hurt someone. Then, by completely dumb luck on his part, Jack emerged from the crowd, and she seemed serious for once.

"Hanataro, put him down, what's done has been done, that cannot be changed."

Hanataro seemed to argue with himself mentally before dropping the boy and letting him fall with a thud on the ground. His eyes were still a malice layered purple, but they seemed to be very slowly getting back to their original color now.

"Next time you won't be so lucky Nanba."

Then pushing past the crowd Hanataro left, his eyes still burning with rage. Jack stared after him, but did nothing more before turning back to Haruhi who had come with her to make sure Hanataro did not kill anyone.

"Haruhi, you and I need to go and make sure Hanataro doesn't do anything stupid and gets home safely, come."

There was something in the way that Jack was acting that made Haruhi listen, maybe it was that she was using people's real names instead of the nicknames she'd made for them or that she was speaking correctly and clearly instead of her usually childish style. Either way, whatever it was definitely made sure you did as she said.

The entire week or so after that incident, Hanataro was not at all seen in school, Jack only said that Hana-chan still needed to calm down and she instead spent all her time with Haruhi, even in the Host Club, where it was somewhat awkward between Haruhi and her customers, since they still weren't sure what to think of Haruhi, because of the Hanataro incident.

It did not matter to Haruhi though, she tried to explain to the customers that in the picture Hanataro had actually saved her because she nearly walked into oncoming traffic, but it's hard to convince people of some things.

Hanataro stared out the window in his darkly lit room, holding a letter in his hand. As always when he had nothing else to do, he thought over his first gay crush. After thinking of him, he thought of the person who stole his first kiss. A blue bird flew past his window and disappeared into the sky, he stared again at the letter in hand, "So, it's rather possible that we shall meet again, ne, Izumi-san?"


	6. Chapter 6

Another week passed with no Hanataro in sight, then Jack had suddenly decided to not show up to school that week, to stay with Hana-chan, so the teacher made Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi take the homework to them. Then apparently the rest of the Host Club decided to go along with the trio, they all agreed that even if Hanataro was gay, he was still a friend and needed to be helped as such.

They soon arrived to the humongous mansion that served as both Hanataro's and Jack's home, Haruhi could only gape in awe at its size, the others were completely calm of course, and they basically all lived in houses like that. They came just in time to see someone on a blue motorcycle speed past them, and they quickly followed it after seeing a long tail of flaming red hair from underneath the motorcyclist's helmet.

The hosts stopped in front of a small club looking building in between a hair salon and a book store. They saw the motorcycle go through a small alleyway between the bookstore and the club. Then Hanataro emerged from the alleyway and entered the club, they noticed that he had a duffel bag with him, but didn't pay it much mind.

"We must see what this place is about." Tamaki said after a long period of silence.

"Yosh." the twins said in agreement, and everyone else nodded their heads.

They quickly snuck into the club to see some guys hanging around tables and talking and laughing, there was a few girls, everyone in the room was extremely handsome, even the girls.

"Hello there, is there someone you would like to request?"

The hosts stared at her, not seeming to understand what she said.

"Oh, it's alright I completely understand if this is your first time to a place like this, I mean, actual professional Host Clubs like this aren't all that common."

"But we-" Tamaki started, but Kyoya interrupted him,

"Actually, we are looking for a friend of ours, he came into here not that long ago, we were wondering if you had seen him."

"Well, I might and I might have not, what would his name be?" she had to look up so she could see Kyoya eye to eye.

"Hanataro."

The girl grew silent for a minute, "Please come into my office for a second." and she walked to a nearby door and left it open for them to follow.

They entered a smallish room with a desk, a computer on it, three chairs in front of the desk, a bookshelf, and pictures of flowers on the dark blue walls, there was also another door behind the desk, but it was easily ignored.

"Mama, what is it you called me for?"

"Ah, good you're here Yuta-chan, can you go get Kara-chan for me right now, thanks."

The plain looking boy that had appeared soon left afterwards to go find Kara-chan.

"Now how do you all know Hana-chan?"

"He's a friend of ours from school." Haruhi answered, sitting down in one of the chairs, "How do you know him...um?"

"Oh, just call me Mama, that's what everyone calls me anyway."

"Hai, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, these are my friends, Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru."

Mama merely nodded her head, "I know Hana-chan through his mother."

"Are you a friend of hers?"

"Hardly, Emi-chan and I used to be lovers, and to this day I hate that Yamato bastard for stealing my precious Emi from me and hope he dies a painful and excruciating death, the only good thing he's done is help to create Hana-chan, otherwise 'Death to the bastard.'"

Probably the most frightening part of what Mama said was her smile at the end, how it could look so happy while saying such a thing, was not known to the hosts.

"Mama, what is it you want so much you sent Yuta-chan to get me?"

The new voice belonged to a gorgeous red headed girl, whose wavy hair was partly tied up with some bangs in the front, with violet eyes, although she seemed familiar from somewhere, the hosts could not place where from.

"Yes, these people are here to see you Kara."

Kara merely stared at the hosts for a few seconds before turning to Mama,

"I don't know them; sure they're not here for someone else?"

"They asked for you."

"I've never seen them before in my life, how much sake did you drink before coming to work?"

"Only the usual ten glasses."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Haaaaanaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" and with the familiar voice Jack came flying out of the door and rushed into "Kara's" arms and began to cry about a scary person next door. Hana-chan began to blush as red as his hair and quickly handed Jack over to Mama.

"I'll be back in a minute, and don't tell them any more weird lies, _uncle_."

Hanataro was able to quickly dodge a picture frame that was thrown at him and was gone in barely a second.

"Are you actually Hana-chan's uncle?" Haruhi asked, she was honestly curious, since she only knew bits and pieces about her friend.

"Yes, I'm Emi-chan's older brother, although I do still mean what I said earlier, about me hating that Yamato bastard, trying to steal my precious Emi from her loving older brother, it is truly the most terrible crime one can commit."

"Not when the sister hates the brother with every being of her life." Hanataro was now leaning against the door frame and dressed in a grey sweater and dark blue baggy pants.

"That's not true, Emi loves me like the dear brother I am."

"Right, anyway, give me Jack before you do anything to her you pedophile."

"How dare you call your beloved uncle such a thing!"

The words were wasted though, because Hana-chan had already taken Jack through the door behind the desk and closed it.

"That nephew of mine, so much like Emi."

"What exactly is this place?" Haruhi asked Mama,

"Well like I said earlier, this is a Host Club, for men of course, so that those handsome men like me and Hana-chan might have a chance to show their true beauty in both genders, oh and since you're all Hana-chan and Jack-chan's friends you can also call me Walker, that's my real name, but I like being called Mama more, so you can still call me that too."

"So Hana-chan comes here often?"

"Yes, but usually only when he's upset, he likes to be someone else when he's here, so that's why he has both Kara-chan and Taro-kun, both get so many requests. And Jack-chan helps me so much, I mean without her, my hair salon would have gone down the drain so long ago."

Before the conversation could be continued a crashing sound was heard behind the door Hanataro and Jack had exited through. They all went through the door to see a woman with long, black hair and a man with light red hair staring angrily at Hanataro, who looked calm, but still a bit irritated. They could see that the man must have thrown a plate or something at Hanataro because there was broken glass around him. Jack stood off to the side, staring at the woman in terror, she was dressed in an all black outfit and stood behind the man who seemed to be her boyfriend or something, he wore more casual clothing.

"What the fuck do you mean that little brat won't do my girl's hair?!" the man shouted with fury,

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave, your girlfriend is frightening my friend." Hanataro calmly answered and then crouched down to pick up the broken bits of glass on the floor.

The man was now completely enraged, he balled his hand into a fist and ran towards Hanataro to make his punch more powerful. The fist was directed right towards Hanataro's head, no one thought he would have enough time to turn around and dodge the fist, most of the spectators closed their eyes for what they believed would be a very gruesome scene and prepared to hear a sickening crack.

"Ahhhh, you little fuck!"

The spectators opened their eyes to see the man holding his now scratched and bleeding fist and a now standing Hantaro who had a slightly bleeding hand as well, they noticed that both hands seemed to be sparkling with glass.

"I'll ask nicely once more, but if you don't leave, I _will_ use a much more violent method to make you, so I suggest you leave now before you really piss me off." Hanataro's eyes were now a menacing shade of violet and the air around him seemed to have thickened.

The man looked honestly frightened as he stared into a pair of eyes that held such intense rage, he immeadiately backed up and dragged the woman out of the store quickly.

Hanataro turned to look over at Jack, who was now sitting in a little ball staring at the white ground, she seemed almost as if though she was crying.

"Hana-chan, it was really dark." she said in a soft voice that he could barely hear.

"Don't worry, it's gone now." he hugged her as he said this, it was rather a shock to the host members who had never seen Hana-chan do anything so close as to even shaking hands with a person, and now he was hugging Jack as if though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hana-chan, let's get your hand wrapped up, it could get infected soon, and if it does, than Emi-chan will hate her dear older brother even more."

"So in the end you are a selfish bastard aren't you?"

"Unfortunately, the first aid kit's in my second story office."

"That's a stupid place to keep it."

"Either there or in the bathroom, or maybe the kitchen, I forget."

"Stupid asshole."

Then Hana-chan went out of the salon and exited towards the office with Jack gripping at his sweater, refusing to let go it seemed.

Later after getting Hanataro's hand patched up, cleaning the salon, and putting Jack into a bed in Walker's apartment, which was above his salon and club, the Ouran Host Club bombarded him with questions, that made him more annoyed than he already was, what with his uncle's cries over how Emi-chan would now hate him.

"Yes, Jack is afraid of the dark, because when I first met her at Yaledem's, she had already been in a coma for the past two years."

"How did that happen?!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock and horror.

"She fell out of a third story window and landed on her head, since she woke up she has always had a severe fear of the color black and any form of darkness, plus she has no memories of her life from before she awoke."

"How does a person fall out of a third story window in the first place?" the twins questioned.

"She was five and fell out the window."

"How do you know this if even Jack doesn't?" Haruhi asked him.

"Ah, well, a relation of Jack's who would always come to see her told me about it, plus I actually knew Jack from before she fell out the window."

"Really, how?" Hunny asked, his eyes wide and curious to know more information of his peculiar friend.

"At that time, there was an idea that there might be an arranged marriage between Jack's sister and me, but after seeing that we clearly did not like each other, the paln was cancelled."

"Is Jack the older sister or younger?" Hikaru asked,

"Jack's younger by two minutes, she and her sister are twins, but Jack takes after their grandmother and her sister looks like their mother, a rather caring person that girl was if memory serves, she threatened to call her bodygaurd to beat me up if I even thought about trying to take Jack away from her, but I didn't like either of them, especially after her sister punched me in the face."

"Jack's sister sounds violent." Haruhi commented,

"She definetly was, enough chatter, I'm going to go get Jack and then I'm leaving, I'll see you guys in a few days or so." he quickly rose from his place leaning against the wall and was soon enough gone. Leaving the Ouran Host members to say goodbye to Walker, who invited them to come over whenever they felt like it. The host members felt satisfied to have learned something about Jack, although they were still in the dark about so many other things.

Female bar owners are called "Mama" in Japan; Walker obviously owns a gay bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Hanataro had said, he was back in school only a few days after seeing the Host Club at his cross dressing uncle's store. He was much more calm now, his eyes were no longer dark, although when he passed by Mamarou Nanba, the one who had taken the picture in the first place, he glared at him. Otherwise he was completely normal, or as normal as a person who lived in an insane asylum for seven years can get at least.

"Hana-chan, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Ah, well, Jack, and I have to visit someone this weekend, but I'm not doing much otherwise, why do you ask Haruhi?"

"My dad wanted me to see if your mom would like to come over so they could go shopping or something."

"Ah, actually, do you want to come see the person we're visiting?"

"Ne, ne, Jack-chan wants Haha-chan to come see her Baba-chan!"

Jack's random statement about someone by the name of Baba-chan caused her to stare at the small girl strangely.

"Baba-chan is the person we're going to see." Hanataro calmly explained to the confused Haruhi,

"Oh, sure, I'd like to come along."

"Come along on what Haruhi?" two devious voices suddenly interrupted,

"Yaaay, Jack-chan wants Ka-san and Hihi-chan to come too."

"Do you really want the gay posers to come along Jack?" Hanataro said, causing the twins to get a bit irked since he would obviously know that their brotherly love really was just an act.

"Yup yup." Jack answered, nodding her head as well,

"Why don't you just invite everyone then Jack?" then when Hanataro looked at the spot where the small bluenette was, he found it was instead empty, "Looks like she really did decide to invite everyone." then his head hit his desk, "Damn, there'll be a lot of people."

His friends merely stared at him, since it had been about ten minutes and he still hadn't brought his head back up. Haruhi decided to check if he was ever going to raise his head again.

"He's asleep." she told the twins, causing them all to sweat drop a little.

The last few days of the school week passed by in a blur and soon enough the entire Host Club had been fit into a single long limo, Hanataro had told them all to wear white because of the place they had to visit Baba-chan in, although Hanataro seemed to have a habit of calling Baba-chan, old lady, instead for some reason.

"So Hana-chan, why do we have to wear white?" Tamaki asked,

"We're here." he answered instead and climbed out of the limo door and spoke with the driver to tell him he could come pick them up when he called.

The hosts were instead of looking at a house or anything even close were staring the entrance to a local graveyard.

"This is where my mom is." Haruhi said,

"Really, so we've passed by Haha-chan's mama-chan for two years now, can Jack-chan meets her?" Jack asked her friend, smiling as usual; she held a wooden basket in her hands.

"Hai."

"Yay! Now let's go see Baba-chan."

"Hana-chan, if you'd told us we were going to see someone like this, we would've worn black." Kaoru told his friend as soon as Jack had gone a good distance ahead.

"Yeah, but if you remember, Jack's afraid of black, and besides, the old lady would prefer we wear white anyway."

Then he went ahead to catch up with Jack who shocked the other grave visitors with her white sundress, as did Hanataro with his white shirt, jacket, and dark blue pants, which really made his tan skin, red hair, and violet eyes stand out.

The other hosts dressed up in similar clothing, soon caught up to the duo and found that the grave they were visiting had already been cleaned and there was some california rolls set out.

"Looks like Will already came here."

"Yep, Willy-kun's the only other people Jack-chan can think of that knows Baba-chan loves california rolls." then she knelt down in front of the grave and pulled out from her basket a white wool sweater and began to pray. Then Hanataro merely bowed his head in prayer with Jack, and feeling left out, the others did as well, even if they didn't know the person themselves.

"Well, Jack-chan's done, so now I'm gonna put down the food." and so from her basket emerged some platters of sushi, cakes, candies, and other foods, even natto.

"Isn't this disrespectful?" Kyoya questioned,

"We've been doing it for a while now, the attendants see us doing this but never say anything, besides, the old lady would want this."

"Who is this old lady?" Hunny asked.

"Jack, you forgot to pray at the temple for the other people too."

"Oh noes, I did, Jack-chan will be rights back." and she quickly ran off towards the temple to pray for the other people in their graves.

"This is Jack's grandmother, Jack's family doesn't like what the old lady's family does, and they never liked her all that much anyway, so they put her here instead of in a private graveyard or something. This was the last person from Jack's family that freely acknowledged her existence. Today is the tenth anniversary of when I first met the old lady, and in a few more months it will be the second anniversary of her death."

"Why did you tell Jack to go away?" Haruhi asked,

"I'm not sure; I think it's cause I don't want to make her remember the rest of her family by bringing up how this lady was the only one who stayed by Jack's side, even if she forgot who she was."

"Who exactly is Jack's family?"

At this Hanataro rose an eyebrow, "We've been sitting in front of the old lady's name for like forty-five minutes or something and you haven't bothered to look at the name on the grave, that's pretty stupid."

Then Haruhi and the others turned to read the name on the grave,

'Takara Migarashi'

Their eyes turned wide at the last name on the grave,

"Jack is actually a Migarashi?!" they all shouted at him,

"Hai, so what of it?"

"They're only the most powerful and richest family in all of Japan." the twins stated, shock still gripping at them,

"They have a greater fortune than all of ours combined, including yours." Kyoya added, even he was somewhat shocked; he hadn't known Jack was a Migarashi.

"They pretty much own all of Japan." Haruhi said, and she should know, she had to do all the shopping and knew well of their expensive, although very good quality, merchandise.

"And you were almost going to be engaged to Jack's sister." Tamaki added, he almost knew what it would be like to have to be forced to be with someone you barely even knew or liked.

"Yeah, I actually kinda thought Jack's sister was kinda cute at the time I met her." the way Hantaro calmly stated this caused the host members to fall back, "That is until she punched me for staring at her, she had a really painful right hook." this caused the others to fall even more as Hanataro rubbed his jaw where he had probably been punched at that time, "Actually, now that I think about it, it's probably her fault that I'm gay."

"Really?" Haruhi asked,

"Hai, because of her I was scared of girls for about two years." he answered simply,

'But now you dress up as a girl sometimes.' she thought,

"Ne, ne, Jack-chan is back, sorry she took so long, there's lots of peoples here that I had to pray for. Ne, ne, can Haha-chan show me with her mama-chan now?" Jack asked, pulling on the taller girl's arm.

"Ah, hai." and so she and Jack went off to another part of the graveyard to visit her mother.

When the two returned from visiting Haruhi's mother they all sat down and somehow ended up eating and talking together and being joyful, even in this place where many people were normally sad, they were able to be happy, even Hantaro and Jack.

'Well old lady, it looks like Jack has changed a lot from when I first met her, I hope you're happy.'

The group was now leaving the cemetery and Jack had dragged Hunny ahead with her while Mori stayed with the rest of the group since he could still see the pair. Haruhi had started to talk with Hanataro about some cooking techniques he used to make the lunch that they had in front of the grave, when suddenly a 

young man came up to Hanataro, he had reddish eyes and long, light purple hair, tied up into a ponytail with a black ribbon, he wore a black trench coat, a black concert t-shirt, and black jeans.

"Hey Hanataro, came to see Takara-san?" the man questioned,

"Yeah, oh, thanks for cleaning the grave for us Will, you here to see her?" Hanataro answered,

"Yeah, I saw Takara-san earlier, so, I'm just visiting, you know." he answered, suddenly seeming a bit sad, and then he changed the topic, "Are these your friends?"

"Ah, hai, this is Haruhi, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny-senpai is ahead with Jack."

"Ah, it's great to finally meet you all, I am William Yaledem III, I am both Jack, and Hanataro's doctor, friend, older brother figure, whatever you wish to see me as." there was a sudden beeping sound coming from William's waist, he picked up what appeared to be a cell phone and listened to what the person on the other end told him, then he hung up, "Oh, it's just Mr. King going on another dragon hunt and dragging along some other people, nothing to worry about." he answered to the group nonchalantly.

"Do you remember what happened the last time he did that?" Hanataro asked him,

"No, what happened?" he answered, shifting his eyesight to the side.

Hanataro pointed towards a red sports car over where there were more parked cars, "Go and handle the situation, I'll be there later."

"Ahhh, Hana-chan is so mean, making me do my work." William complained as he began to walk over towards the car.

"You don't call me that, now leave." now he was glowering at the older man,

"Fine, no need to look so evil, sheesh." and William ran on over to the car and was soon gone.

"He's your doctor?" Haruhi asked, an eyebrow rose,

"Worse yet, he's been the chairman and president of the institute for the past eleven years." Hanataro answered, pushing his face into his hand and sighing at how many idiotic people he surprisingly knew.

"How old is he?"

"He's twenty-four." Hanataro answered, "So he's been doing his job since he was thirteen."

"Wow."

"Not really, I mean that only happened because his dad died and his mom had been missing since the year before, so there was no one else who could do the job besides him."

"Ah."

"Anyway, let's get going now." and Hanataro walked ahead to the street so he could call the limo driver to pick him and his group up. The group of overly handsome guys and two cute girls made lots of people stare and try to get a close look at what they supposed were models. This made Hanataro almost throw up about twice since some fan girls came and crowded around them, making him feel woozy. Then he rushed into the car after the second fan club group crowded him and they quickly left.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hanataro-kun, I'm so sorry." Emily said, as she hugged her now seven year old son, who already had shoulder length red hair. She was saying goodbye since she had to leave him at Yaledem's Institute for Mentally Challenged Children and Teens because he was now labeled as a threat to society.

"Don't say that mom, those people deserved what they got." he said stubbornly,

"Hanataro, you just don't throw chairs at people and push them out of windows." she told her son sternly,

"But they made fun of uncle!" he shouted in defiance.

"Walker knows how to deal with that sort of thing himself, besides, do you know how upset he is now that you're in trouble for doing that." at this he put his head down, "I know you meant well, but there are other ways of doing that, heh, you really are a hot blooded red head like mom, now aren't you?" she said smiling at him.

He feebly tried to smile at her and barely succeeded, "Yeah, just like you, see you later mom." and he hugged her tightly,

"See you later Hanataro." she kissed his forehead, "I'll come again tomorrow, as soon as I can, I promise." he merely nodded his head before his mom left him, waving till she couldn't see him after she rounded a corner, with the taller and older, purple haired boy, his hair was a bit longer than Hanataro's and he had reddish eyes.

"Okay then Yamato-san, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you properly, I'm William Yaledem lll, since my father's death a short time ago, I run this place, so if you need anything, you can just come ask me." he told the small boy, smiling at him.

"How old are you, six?" Hanataro asked rudely

"I'm fifteen you brat."

"Could've sworn you were the brat, so where am I staying in this place?"

"Right this way." William directed, already ticked off by this kid, most of the patients in this kind of situation were quiet and shy, sure they could be temperamental, but they weren't rude right off the bat. "I guess you've been through a lot today already, huh Yamato-san?"

"Not really, I just never felt as mad as I did today; it made me feel better pushing that person out the window, even if it was only on the second story, should've fought with him on the third story."

"You know, you have to control that temper, or it'll get you into some serious trouble one day, here we are." he said and opened the door to an old woman with long, faded blue hair and strange pink eyes seated next to a small, sleeping girl with pale skin and short blue hair as well, "Sorry for intruding Migarashi-sama."

"Oh don't worry about it William and I've told you not to call me that, you can call me Takara like anyone else." the old woman said in a soft voice that reminded Hanataro of rustling leaves

"Of course Miga- I mean, Takara-san."

"Close enough" she smiled at the young boy before noticing Hanataro who was hiding behind William, "Oh, now who would you be?"

"This is Hanataro Yamato, he was just admitted today, and he'll be in the connected room." William answered for him,

"Now William, let the boy answer for himself." she told him, then turned back to Hanataro, "Now, who are you?"

"It's none of your business old lady!" he shouted at her from behind William's leg, William nearly had a heart attack on the spot,

"...Hahaha! I like you kid, you've got some punch in you." she said, her loud laughter dying down to a slight chuckle.

This confused Hanataro, when he usually called people old, they got upset, but this person laughed, was that normal for some people, or did she actually live here too?

"I'm going to put this guy in bed now." William said, a vein pooping out of his head as he lifted Hanataro by the collar of his shirt,

"Now William, don't hurt the boy, you must be calm, I mean, you're the older one now aren't you?"

"He really is, I thought with the way he acts that he was younger than me, thanks for clearing that up old lady." Hanataro said,

"Your welcome." she smiled at him,

"Don't encourage the brat!" William yelled at the lady,

"What brat, the only brat I see is you." Hantaro told him,

"You're going to bed now." and with that, he dragged Hanataro into the connected room.

Hanataro had already spent two weeks in the institute, there were only two good things about the place, his mother who came to visit him everyday for all the visiting hours would allow her, and the old lady, Takara, who he would regularly have long banters with. The woman told him how the small girl, who he had never once seen awake during his time there, was actually her granddaughter, Sakura, and she had been in a coma for the past two years.

"Does she have a twin sister?" Hanataro asked after Takara had told him her granddaughter's name,

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I met her, we would've been engaged if she hadn't punched me."

"Really, were you staring at her?"

"...Cause I thought she was cute, but not anymore." although the barely visible red on his cheeks said otherwise,

"Hahaha, you are a very amusing boy, Hana-chan."

"Don't call me that old lady." he told her, his lips forming a frown at the name,

"Call me Takara, instead of old lady, and I'll call you Hanataro."

"Hana-chan it is then." he said, he wouldn't give up his power to call her old lady. He was the only one that could ever get away with that, anyone else would get hit; this actually meant that William, if he was nearby, would instead get hit.

"William, what do we do?" the nurse, Mako, who had long pretty brown hair and deep green eyes, and also the only non-patient person his age that William actually knew, asked him from where she was cowering behind a table, hiding from the seven year olds wrath.

"I'm not that sure." he calmly answered as a knife flew past him, "But I think we should definetly do something very soon."

"I'm not that sure." he calmly answered as a knife flew past him, "But I think we should definetly do something very soon."

"Really, I _never_ would have guessed?" Mako asked, sweat rolling down the back of her head, but she yelped as more glass flew by her,

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Hanataro wouldn't stop screaming as he went on his rampage, leaving many of the employees running out of the room in fear of their lives.

"Do you think we'll need to use some tranquilizer, Mako-chan?" William asked Mako as more dangerous items flew past him,

"Why do we keep things like knives in a kid's room?!" she asked instead.

Suddenly the room became silent, except for the boy's heavy breathing, and amidst the breathing, the sound of footsteps on the broken glass was heard, along with a soft yawn and the rustle of sheets. This made William and Mako look towards the boy and the source of the new sound, they saw that Hanataro was now staring a girl that was some inches smaller than him, making her look more like a three year old, had blue hair, pale skin, luminous pink eyes, and was holding onto a white sheet.

"What she's awake?!" William whispered in shock,

"That's Sakura Migarashi, she was in a coma for the past two years wasn't she, how'd she just wake up?!" Mako added, as confused as he was.

The small girl rubbed at her eyes with the hand holding onto the blanket, "Hmmmmm, this room is yucky, let's sleep in mine." she told the boy sleepily and pulling on his hand she lead him into the room next door and they climbed into her bed.

Although Hanataro was confused by how the girl was acting, he was too tired to complain. He felt calmer already in this girl's presence and soon enough fell asleep beside her.

"How is it we, who have known this boy for three months already, fail to calm him down and yet, she doesn't even know who he is, and gets him to even get into a bed and sleep?" William asked Mako beside him,

"I don't know, love at first sight?" she suggested,

"How can a seven year old experience love?"

"Humph, I guess that means I should just leave since you didn't know what love was when we met." and she got up from the floor and left the boy there,

"Hey, hey Mako-chan, I was joking!" he shouted as he immeadiately chased after the temperamental brunette.

'Hmmm, since when does light come into my room?' Hanataro thought, since his window usually had the curtains drawn,

"Hiiii!" a loud voice exclaimed.

Hanataro blinked until he was used to the bright sun, and then he blinked twice more after seeing what looked like a younger version of the old lady.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl,

"Hmmmmm, me no know."

"How can you not know who you are?"

"...Do you wanna play some games with me?!" she suddenly shouted at him,

"Not really."

"Waaaaaaaaaah, you is so mean!" she cried at Hanataro, making him feel very uncomfortable,

"Fine! I'll play with you, just stop crying."

"Yaaay! You is so nice!"

"Stop calling me 'you' that's rude, I have a name."

"But me not know what name is." she tilted her head as she said this, very confused at this concept.

"My name is Hanataro, that's what I'm called."

"But me no like that, it's yucky and all red, ooh, ooh, me know, me know, me call you Hana-chan, that blue like you." she said in excitement,

"What's with you and the old lady both calling me that?" he asked disdainfully, frowning at the girl,

"Does that mean Hana-chan not like me?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes,

"No, no, I, um, I, uh, I'm okay with you, I guess." he responded rather quickly, not even sure if any of that made the slightest bit of sense.

"Yaaay, Hana-chan like me!"

"Sure, whatever, where's the old lady?"

"Huh? Who old lady?"

"She looks kinda like you, but her hair is longer, and she's older looking."

"What does me looks like?" her head tilted as she asked this,

"Eh, you have short blue hair and pink eyes."

"Really? Me wants to see!"

"You know you're very strange."

"What strange?"

"Do you always tilt your head at everything?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. How long have you been here?"

"Me no know."

"How old are you?"

"Me no know."

"Can you say anything besides, 'Me no know.'?"

"Yep yep."

"Obviously you do belong here."

"Where's here?"

"This is a place for people like us, who are too, um, unpredictable."

"What's unpr- unpre-, un-, that thing?" she asked, deciding to not bother with the difficult word.

"That means you don't know what they're going to do."

"Wow, Hana-chan knows a lot." the girl's eyes grew wide with awe at the intelligence of this boy.

"Um, thanks."

"I see the both of you are awake now." a new voice interrupted,

"Ah, the brat's here."

"Who's he, Hana-chan?"

"He's just a brat, don't worry about him."

"Kay kay."

"Hanataro, wait, did she call you Hana-chan?"

"I dids."

"Be quiet."

"Wahhhh, Hana-chan hates me!"

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I don't hate you."

"Yay!" and she launched herself at the boy and hugged him,

"William, please help me."

"Oh, but, this is too, too, funny...Hana-chan. Wait while I go get a camera." William quickly returned with a camera and took a picture of the moment before turning into the serious doctor that he was very well known for. He grabbed the blue haired girl and sat her properly on the bed and faced her.

"I already asked her questions about herself, she doesn't remember anything." Hanataro told him before he could question the girl.

"Really?"

"Really."

"What is you talking abouts?" the small girl asked.

"Oh it's nothing, now Hanataro, some people are here to see her, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." William said to the red haired boy,

"Noooo, me wants Hana-chan to stay heres with me." the small bluenette exclaimed, after hearing the word leave, as she squeezed Hana-chan's neck, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Help." Hanataro choked out to William,

"Um, you might want to let go, Hanataro can't breathe." William told the small girl.

"Don't call him that, I don't like that, it's red, not blue like Hana-chan is!" the girl complained, upset that this person continuously called her friend the wrong name.

"Blue you say, what color is William then?" William asked, bending down to the girl's level, confusing Hantaro as to why he was asking her such a question.

"It's red." she answered, smiling,

"Interesting." was all he said and there was a knock at the door, William opened the door and exited to speak with whoever was outside quickly and returned with a man and woman who both had dark brown hair, the man had plain brown eyes and the woman had grey ones, with them was a boy who looked like the man, and a small girl who looked like the woman.

This family was familiar to Hanataro, especially the girl, yes; it was rather hard to forget the person who punched you so hard that three baby teeth fell out.

"You, stay away from my Sakura-chan!" the girl immeadiately shouted at him,

"Who's Sakuwa, and who's you?" the bluenette questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Hana-chan!" Jack screamed to her much taller and mature friend, who had been sleeping in a hammock in the over sized sunroom in his home.

Hanataro sighed, a little upset that his friend had disturbed his sleep and reminiscing, "What is it Jack?" he asked, picking up the paper on his chest and looking at what it said, for what had to be the millionth time that day.

"When are Jack-chan and you going to the carnival?!" she questioned, anxious to get there and enjoy a day filled with bearded ladies and fire eaters.

Hana-chan stared at his friend for a bit, then looked back at the paper in his hand, the idea that was immeadiately formed was, true it was mean, but really, people had to be hurt to keep order in society, so he saw nothing wrong with what he was about to do. "Sorry Jack, I just remembered there's something I have to do, but I'll call up Walker and you can go with him and Yaya-san."

"Yay! We is going to the carnival, we is going to the carnival!" she sang as she left the room, not knowing the misfortune, or fortune kind of, since she would be able to watch more movies, that would soon befall her.

Hanataro stared at his paper again, he smirked at it, detesting what it had to say, "Sorry, but you're not going to endanger Jack again." he said to no one, and crumpled the paper, tossing it to the side.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hanataro, where's Jack?"

"Ah, Haruhi, she's at home, she got really sick and won't be able to come to school for a while." he calmly answered to his secretly cross dressing friend.

Haruhi blinked in surprise, "Really, for a while I thought Jack couldn't get sick."

"That's only because I make sure she doesn't do anything stupid to get sick, but I wasn't with her for a few hours yesterday, then she and Walker both got sick from eating too much junk food and riding too many roller coasters."

"Okay then."

"So what's the Host Club doing for the cultural festival this week?" he asked, deciding to change the topic before his friend realized he purposely hadn't been with Jack.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to ask Kyoya-senpai about it later."

"Settle down class." the teacher said as she entered the room, making everyone sit in their seats, "As you should all know, the cultural festival is this week, and this year, students from other schools are going to come as well, so you are all dismissed for the festival, be nice to everyone please." after the teacher said her little speech, the students quickly filed out of the classroom.

Hanataro walked in a different direction from Haruhi once he was out the door. Where his destination was Haruhi did not know, but she assumed he was heading off to a place that wouldn't be crowded to avoid being sick as well, like Jack. She thought nothing of his leave, or why he hadn't been with Jack the other day, she believed her friend was an honest and true person, how wrong she could be.

Hanataro stood in a hallway that most no one used, it was dark and dusty there, and it was where that person would definitely go to. He was right, for only a few minutes after arriving to the place himself, a girl with long brown hair and light grey eyes came through the opposite entrance of the hall. She was of average height; she had average looks, wore a Lobelia uniform, and had a look of pure murder in her eyes at the sight of the boy. She immediately turned to leave the hallway, until Hanataro spoke.

"Now, now Izumi-chan, why do you treat me so coldly?" he asked, smirking smugly at her,

She didn't respond, although she wasn't walking away anymore either.

"My, do you really not like your supposedly, beloved, sister so much you don't want to ask me how she is?" he knew how pissed that would get her, but he absolutely loved to do that to this person, see how long she could hold before snapping.

"If anything has happened to Sakura, I _will_ kill you." Izumi told him, glowering so fiercely that if looks could kill, Hanataro would have been far more than six feet under already.

"Not to worry, she's at home because she's sick, remember, that was the agreement, I tell you how she's been, you don't see her, and your parents don't find out." he answered, looking at the girl with a strange look in his eyes, as if though telling her to back off.

"Yes, I remember, I'm not stupid." she said tartly, glaring at him, but her face suddenly softened as she stared off to the side, "Has she...remembered anything?"

Hanataro's gaze softened only slightly, but his face remained firm, "No, just the same as the first day, even if seeing you again would help that, it can't be done, those memories, there's too many sad ones, 

she could get worse, you and I both know that, I'm sorry she's not Sakura anymore." Hanataro stepped forward, kissed the girl's cheek, and walked out of the hall before she could respond.

As he walked away he could hear a table get thrown to the ground and a vase smash from the hall he exited, 'Still the same as always Izumi-chan.' He then walked into a classroom to find the twins hiding behind a desk from him.

"Did you two hear anything?" he asked, both twins shook their heads, "Good, keep it that way." and he left the twins, not realizing that of course they would be the last people he would want knowing about that conversation.

Haruhi was working the booth with Hikaru and Kaoru, it turned out they were selling sweets, when Hanataro passed by, wearing a white medical mask, all three rose an eyebrow at Hanataro's unusual accessory. He approached the trio giving the twins a strange look and then turned to Haruhi.

"I don't feel as sick wearing this." his voice muffled by the mask,

"Really?" Haruhi asked,

"Yes, although I'm not sure why." then he suddenly fell forward, hitting his face on the counter.

Haruhi's eyes widened, as well as the twins' "Hanataro, are you alright?" she asked him as he lifted his face out of the pie it fell into.

"Perfect." he answered, wiping pie crust and filling off of his face and out of his hair, he turned around while pulling out a new medical mask to wear, seeing a girl wearing the Lobelia uniform with long brown hair, trying to knock down a group of milk bottles with a baseball. Hanataro easily found a baseball on the ground below him; he picked it up and aimed for the girl's head.

"Hanataro!" Haruhi yelled at him, shocked he'd ever do something like that, "You can't do that to a girl!"

"She started it." he said, pouting like a little kid. Then he merely walked towards the girl, leaving Haruhi to wonder why the girl did that, and the twins to wonder whether or not they should say something.

"You know Izumi-chan, if you're going to do something like that; you should be a little farther away." Hanataro whispered into her ear as he set his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she answered, trying her hardest to ignore the nuisance on her shoulder, then she felt something round being placed in her hand, she looked down just as Hanataro's hand moved out of the way so she could see the baseball in it.

"Of course you don't know." there was a sarcastic tinge in his voice,

"Can you leave me alone now?" she was getting really fed up with his behavior.

"No, I can't, I'm going to annoy you for as long as you're here." he smiled as he said this, enjoying how much it annoyed her.

"What are you doing to our darling princess?!" someone shouted at him, Hanataro barely rose his head to see a group of three girls, one was tall and had short, boyish, brown hair, the second was average height and had long, brown hair, the third had short, girlish, brown hair, and was shorter than the others.

"What princess, the only person here is barely human." he answered, wrapping his arms around Izumi, while she steamed over being called barely human, as well as being hugged by the person she most hated.

"Stop that!" the tall girl yelled at him,

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, more than likely _actually_ not knowing what she was telling him to not do.

"Stop defiling our pure fellow students of St. Lobelia!" the trio yelled at him,

"OK, I won't."

"Then stop hugging Izumi-chan as if though you two are so close!" they yelled, furious at this ignorant boy wearing a medical mask.

"You do know that we actually are close, don't you?" he asked, making the girl he had his arms around even more upset, "Yes, Izumi-chan and I have known each other for such a long time, almost twelve years now, and our parents once had a plan for us to marry, but she ruined it." he proclaimed to the group, making Izumi turn to stone, as well as the trio of girls.

Then Izumi unfroze, and pulling out a hammer from nowhere, she whacked Hanataro in the face with it, sending him flying off, "Stop trying to get me pissed off you faggot!" she yelled at him after he landed back at her feet.

He easily got up and started walking away, "You know, I wouldn't do this sort of thing if you didn't get pissed off so easily, besides, why the hell would _anyone_ want to marry someone like you, I mean really, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." he told her, his back facing her as he walked away, knowing what he just said was worse than any other insult that he could throw at her.

The look on Izumi's face was indescribable, some sort of mix between complete rage and an unending sadness before she merely turned around with the trio of girls following her, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked as Hantaro walked away from the festival,

"That was the same girl Hanataro was talking to earlier wasn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his younger brother puzzled by the Rubik's Cube that happened to be their good friend.

"Hai, demo they seemed to at least like each other to some degree then, why are they like this now?" Kaoru wondered aloud, worried whether Hanataro was alright.

"What are you two talking about?" Haruhi asked them, then she just shook her head, "Forget it, I'm going to go ask him what's wrong." and she ran off after her friend, leaving the twins to manage the cake stand by themselves.

Hanataro found himself in front of a fountain, no one at all was anywhere nearby, and it was just him, the wind, and the trees, plus the fountain. He pulled off the medical mask and sat on the rim of the fountain, then, pulling back one hand, he let his long hair free of the ponytail it had once been in. He would now seem completely unfamiliar in case if anyone happened to pass by, they would just think he was some girl who preferred the male uniform over that of the girl's. What he didn't count on was Haruhi appearing.

"Hanataro?" she questioned, barely recognizing the red headed girl as her friend,

"Hai?" he questioned, his voice exactly the same as earlier, not disguised like it had been the one other time she'd seen him dressed up as a girl.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" she bluntly asked, never one to realize the art of subtly, perhaps which was what Hanataro admired in his friend.

"Just Izumi, she's no one important." he seemed a bit far off as he answered this, only barely noticing when Haruhi sat down next to him, he laid down with his head in Haruhi's lap a few minutes after she sat.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked her, merely out of courtesy,

"Iie, it's fine, but the twins also mentioned you had been talking to her earlier, and you seemed as if though you at least liked each other then."

"Remind me to give them a slow and tortuously painful death later." he said seriously, making Haruhi wonder whether he seriously would do that or not.

"Hanataro, really, who is she, it seemed you almost made her cry?"

"Like I said, that was Izumi, normally, not anyone important, although, in the past you could say she was."

Hanataro's answer only succeeded in confusing his friend even more; couldn't he just once speak clearly?

Then, almost as if though reading her mind, he clarified things, "She's Jack's sister and my once potential fiancée."

The shock could easily be seen on Haruhi's face, she would have never even guessed that that girl and Jack had been related in any way, and the fact that they were twins made it harder to believe.

"A few times a year, she and I are able to set up meeting places in which I can tell her about how Jack has been, without her parents finding out. I actually convinced the superintendent to set up this cultural festival that allowed students from other schools to come." he told her, making her wonder why he did this for a person that he, according to his behavior earlier, didn't like.

"If I don't give her information on Jack and how she's been doing, she threatens to see Jack face to face, I will not allow that." he answered to the unasked question, "That's why I arranged for Jack to get sick."

Haruhi was beyond shock now, that he would deliberately do that to Jack, just so she wouldn't see her own sister, "Why?" she asked in disbelief.

"You obviously weren't listening when I told you how Jack became the way she is."

"You said she fell out a window."

"You're pretty lucky to have selective hearing, aren't you?" he asked, smirking more to himself, "I said, she _threw_ herself out the window, she wanted to **die**."

Haruhi couldn't have been more surprised, even if Kyoya came up to her and told her that her debt had been paid off. The girl, who admittedly was strange beyond all good reason, but always smiled and could make anyone laugh, whether she meant to or not, had actually _wanted_ to die, and how old had she been, only five years.

"If she had such thoughts at an early age, what do you think made her like that?" he immediately sat up, burning with a silent rage, "I don't want her to remember such painful things, I've seen what happens to her when she does..." he immeadiately grew quiet at this, as if though reveling in some sad, distant memory, "Seeing the person that had tried to stop her from making that jump out the window might bring 

everything back, far too quickly, she could become even worse. And Jack is fine just as messed up as she is."

"Her sister tried to save her."

"Yeah, but she still didn't succeed, although, I'm kinda happy she didn't." Haruhi could only stare, waiting for him to continue, "I would have just stayed a danger to society otherwise."

"Why do you say that?"

"I didn't tell you how I was institutionalized yet, did I?" he asked, staring into the ripples that the fountain made, noticing out of the corner of his eye when Haruhi shook her head, "Some guys got me upset when they were talking about my uncle back when I was seven. I pushed one of them out a second story window, and I threw a chair at the other two and threatened to kill them. A teacher happened to see me do all those, she called the police, and I was sent to Yaledem's."

Haruhi would have sweat dropped at how seriously her friend could take a comment over his uncle's cross dressing, if it weren't for the fact that he would get upset and then not answer any more of her questions.

"I think that's enough for now." he said as he stood up from the fountain's rim, "I just came over here to calm down a bit, let's go back, Kyoya might be raising your debt right now." that was all it took to get Haruhi hurrying back to the stand so quickly that she didn't notice her friend wasn't following.

Hanataro pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number into it, then only waited for the person to answer, "Put her on the line please." he immeadiately answered to the person asking who it was, the phone was quiet while being hand over to someone.

"Hi hi Hana-chan!"

"Hey Jack, tell me what you'd like from the festival, I'll go get it, and then we can watch some movies when I get back, that sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah! Jack, you, and Skelly-kun, can watch Nightmare!"

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"For Hana-chan to get here so we can watch Nightmare!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"Kay, see you soon Hana-chan!"

"See you soon." he hung up his cell phone after the small conversation, he laughed a little, mostly because Jack only wanted for him to get home so they could watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' instead of just waiting a few minutes more for him to get her a little present from the festival. "She never cared for that sort of thing anyway." he said to himself before calling for a ride home since he never took his motorcycle to school. His ride came and he left, after being found by an over panicked Host Club who thought he was probably throwing up in a bush somewhere since he didn't come back with Haruhi, then he told them he had to leave to go be with Jack. He left easily, although, he could've sworn he felt a heated glare upon his back as he walked out of the festival grounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanataro groaned, why did he have to get sick, he wasn't supposed to get sick, not once in his life had he ever been sick before. Now Jack had to go to school by herself, "Damn it, where's the check book, I need to make sure we still have money in the 'Jack Destroyed Something Again When I Wasn't Around' account."

"Jack, where's Hana-chan?" Haruhi asked the small bluenette,

"Hana-chan got sick...what's sick?" Jack asked, having never really understood the word before, only knowing that when you were sick, it meant your head hurt and you got to stay home and watch movies, but didn't know much else about it.

"It's when you aren't feeling well."

"Oh so when your ice creams go splat, then you is sick?" Jack asked, believing she finally understood the word now.

"No, not like that." Haruhi told her, sweat dropping at Jack's answer, wondering where she came up with this stuff.

"Hmmm, oh well, me will never knows." Jack then stood there, staring at Haruhi with a smile on her face, "To the Bat-mobile Robin!" and she ran off down the hall to the Third Music Room.

"Jack, wait, don't run, the floor's slippery!" and right after Haruhi said this, she slipped and crashed through the just opening doors.

"Waaaahhhh, i-i-it huuuurrrrtss!" Jack cried as all the Hosts and customers crowded around her as she held onto her ankle, which was already swelled up to the size of her small fist, tears ran down her porcelain white skin. The customers all agreed that Jack was a strange girl, but they had to also agree that she was adorable in a way similar to Hunny.

They all crowded around her, asking if they could do anything for her, then they lifted her onto one of the couches, leaving the Hosts off to the side to watch as the girls crowded around her like mother hens around a chick who just fell.

They placed her leg on one of the pillows to elevate the ankle, one of them had grabbed a first aid kit, which apparently there was one in the Music Room, and was putting her leg into a splint. They got her cakes and tea so that she could ignore the pain in her ankle, and then one of them was smart enough to ask her if there was anything she wanted.

"C-c-can I c-call, Hana-chan?" she asked, interrupted with sudden hiccups, suddenly several cell phones were pushed towards her, Jack picked the one that had a light blue covering and a picture of kitty on it wearing a bat costume.

She only stared at the phone though, and then returned it to the girl, "I don't know Hana-chan's phone number."

"Jack, here, I have Hana-chan on my cell phone." Haruhi said, handing her phone over to the girl,

"Thank you." then she stared at the phone more, "How do I dial it?"

Haruhi sighed before showing Jack how to get to the contacts from the menu and selecting the number that said 'Hana-chan' on it.

"Oh, ok." and she placed the phone up to her ear, upside down, then she noticed it was wrong, and so she flipped it sideways, then she flipped it once more, only to find it had somehow gotten to her foot, and Haruhi placed the phone the correct way right as the phone was answered by a maid.

Jack quickly demanded to speak with Hana-chan, and the maid knowing Jack, handed the phone over to the young master.

"Hi hi Hana-chan!" Jack said happily, waving even though he couldn't see, "Hm, well, of course not silly-san, why would Jack-chan destroy something, no, I haven't really done anything to anyone, what's a lawsuit, oh well then no, me just got hurt is all, Hana-chan, Hana-chan, was you devoured by aliems?" Jack stayed quiet for a long time before she finally said something, "Noperrs, the girlies here are really nice though, they patched me up and have been giving Jack-chan lots of tea and cookies, hm, no, me hasn't eaten anything yet, huh, ok, wait." and then Jack turned to Haruhi, "What's speaky phone?"

"Let me see it." Haruhi said, and turned it on speaker phone,

"Is it on speaker phone?" Hanataro's voice asked, being emitted into the air, his voice was a little rough from being sick, but otherwise he sounded completely normal.

"Wow, the teleyphone stole Hana-chan's voice, or is Hana-chan being eaten by the phone?" Jack asked in horrible realization, "Nuuuuu, nu, teleyphone shouldn't eat Hana-chan, he make me sad!"

"Jack, calm down, the phone hasn't eaten me." Hana-chan told her through the phone, "Now, ladies, please refrain from giving Jack any form of sugar or caffeine, do not ask why, you're better off not knowing, and Jack, I've sent Will to go pick you up and drop you off here so that you don't continue bothering everyone, later." and with that he hung up.

"Huh?" Jack asked, tilting her head to the side, then she turned to one of the girls,"Can I have a cookie?"

And completely disregarding what Hanataro just said, she handed one over to the small girl, Jack bit into the cookie, and suddenly went quiet, her face was shadowed by her bangs, and it was actually quite frightening. Then she lifted her head, there was a smile on her face and the cookie had somehow disappeared without anyone noticing it. Jack whispered something softly, for some reason this scared everyone more so they all backed away, she said it louder, then once more, the word was finally audible and somehow it was frightening, the way she said such an innocent word.

"Sugar."

She suddenly went insane and grabbed all the cookies and cakes, even the small bowls of sugar and the sugar cubes and almost literally inhaled them, she started to laugh insanely, she ransacked the snack room gobbling the treats at a pace that put Hunny's fondness of sweets to shame.

Everyone was now hiding behind the couches, although Kyoya was actually observing Jack's behavior and writing down notes of it in his clip board.

Jack was now guarding her horde of sweets, hissing at nothing that she thought was coming near her pile, and then started to run around the room looking for more sweets, often going back to her pile to guard it and ward off imaginary foes. On one of her rounds around the room looking for sweets, a dart suddenly found its place in her arm, and she suddenly seemed more like she was drunk and was walking woozily, as if though she would fall over in a second, then she did fall over and a cushion suddenly appeared under her.

She seemed to have fallen asleep on the cushion, "I'm so loopy." was the last thing she said before she started to lightly snore.

"Please do recall that Hanataro warned you not to give her any sweets, and I shall advise you all, _never_ give sweets to a person who lived in Yaledem's." everyone turned their heads to the voice that said this, Will stood there next to one of the couches near the door, which happened to be missing a cushion, "And yes, this does include Hanataro as well, I remember when he first had sweets and my girlfriend and I happened to be there, I nearly wrung that poor boy's neck."

He went over and easily lifted Jack onto his shoulder then turned to the assembled group, he bowed while still holding onto Jack, "William Yaledem III, president and chairman of Yaledem's Institute for Mentally Challenged Children and Teens, at your service." then he turned to the Hosts,

"My, it has been quite some time since we met, forgive me for being so rude as to not bother contacting you all, but I've had a lot of paper work to do, and plus, problems with the other branches and all, it's rather troublesome." then he looked at the watch on his wrist,

"Oh, so late, I'd better get going, Hana-chan is going to be really pissed that Jack had some sugar, farewell." and he exited the room, leaving those there to wonder how it was Hanataro acted when he had sugar that warranted Will's desire to wring his neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yeah, this one was more of a fillerish sort of thing, I suppose, I forget why that was though, I wrote this chapter quite a while back, so yeah, but anyway, I wonder, what does happen when Hana-chan eats sweets, I myself barely know, doesn't that make you feel nice, when the author barely knows what's going on in her own story that she's writing? -.-''


	11. Chapter 11

"Please, do recall that you should not talk to such filth unless the family image is going to be ruined by him." the woman told him, her dark violet eyes the only thing visible from her place in the shadows.

"Of course, I will never even look his way." he replied, his own violet eyes were a more blackish color, glowing with the usual mirth that was there almost all the time.

"My own son has failed me by marrying that wench and then producing a child such as that, he is unfit to be the heir of this company, do not dare fail me."

"Yes, grandmother, my cousin shall never have what would have been his." he answered, his eyes still glowing with the ideas he had in mind for his _dear_ cousin, Hanataro.

"Hanataro, are you alright?" Haruhi asked her friend, seeing that he was more jumpy than usual, Jack wasn't around because she had gone off somewhere with Hunny.

"I'm fine, just nervous, my cousin is in town, and I really want to avoid him." he answered, looking around the corner of the hallway before he continued.

"Why do you want to avoid him?" she asked, having no cousins herself and wondering what it would be like to have them.

"Oh only cause I hate him and he hates me." he looked out a window, apparently looking for something then turned back to looking in front of him, "I'm just lucky he's not here yet." and they entered the classroom, even there Hanataro looked nervously around him.

"Are you scared of your cousin?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly,

"Believe it or not, yes, that boy scares the shit out of Me." he admitted,

"Why?"

"He locked me in a closet when I was five, and there was three girls in it, all of whom had crushes on me, and if you don't recall, I was scared of girls back then." he answered, occasionally twisting in his chair to check behind him, "And he kept on doing stuff like that to me, up until last year, when our grandmother told him to stop, she didn't tell him to stop earlier because, well, she hates me and likes him, since I'm her first born's son, and yet I'm unworthy of inheriting the business because I'm gay."

"Are you scared he'll be in this class?"

"Yeah, because, even though he's older, he usually comes into my class just to piss me off or something."

"You mean like right now?" a new voice asked, making Hanataro jump three feet away from his desk, and making Haruhi stare in shock at her usually unshockable friend.

She turned to stare at the boy that was obviously Hanataro's cousin, even though they looked nothing alike, he had black hair, Hanataro had red hair, he had pale skin, Hanataro was more tanned, the only near similarity was the fact that their eyes were violet, even though his eyes were more black than violet, and Hanataro's were more like the purple color. He wore the boy's uniform, which looked good on him, as opposed to Hanataro who always seemed a little off while wearing it. It was difficult to believe that they were related.

"Why do you have to do that?" Hanataro asked the still nameless being, glowering coldly at him,

"Oh just to piss you off of course, I wouldn't be a very good cousin if I didn't, now would I?" he asked, his dark eyes glowing with mirth.

"That's right, you would be a wonderful cousin, but of course we can't have that happening, now can we, Shiro?" he said, glowering even more.

"I'm glad you see it my way after all." Shiro smiled, "Well, I have to get to class now, take care." and he waved off to Hanataro as he exited the room.

"Damn him." Hanataro said, even before Shiro left the room, "Knowing him, I shouldn't eat at school for the next few days."

"Why?" Haruhi asked, confused why he said something so strange,

"He'll probably convince the entire lunch staff to put sugar in my food, just so that he can laugh when I get suspended, or whatever punishment I receive."

"What exactly is it that you do when you have sugar, Yaledem-san mentioned not to give you sugar, and that he almost killed you the last time you did have it, but he didn't say anything else?" she asked.

Hanataro gave her a strange look, then quickly turned his attention to Jack who came into the room shortly before the teacher did, sparing him from having to answer that question with the rather embarrassing answer.

Hanataro stared at the food that the twins got for him for lunch, before he turned his head to look at them, "Do you really think I'm going to eat this, I already said, I'm not eating the food here until Shiro leaves." he glared at them, but not in the same way he had with Shiro, with Shiro, the look was full of hatred, with the twins, it merely held annoyance.

"But it doesn't have sugar, we swear." they told him, even though they were lying through their teeth,

"I don't care, I am not trusting any food here at school until Shiro is gone." he said stubbornly, but well knowing the twins would have more than likely tainted the food with sugar.

"If he doesn't want to eat, then he won't." Haruhi told the twins, defending her friend, since Jack apparently couldn't because she was paying attention to something else.

"Hana-chan, who's Scary-kun there?" Jack asked, pointing over to Shiro who stood over at the door, glaring at Jack for calling him Scary-kun.

"Well, at least the fag has plenty of men to play around with." he said, sneering at Hanataro, who merely stared calmly at him,

"Ah, but not one is nearly as handsome as my greatest love who you shall never know." he retaliated, apparently upsetting Shiro enough that he grimaced.

"As much as I detest this task, grandmother told me to give you this." he said, changing the topic to something that appeared to please him, and he tossed a small package to Hanataro, Hanataro stared at the small parcel before opening it and staring blankly at its contents, "She said to make sure you eat it." he smirked.

Hanataro looked blankly at his cousin, "Here Hunny." and he gave Hunny what appeared to be some sort of candy, "Really Shiro, such a weak attack, grandmother would never send me such an item, that would attract attention to me, and I'm supposed to be the nearly invisible son." he smirked at his cousin.

"Of course, that was from me, but that note isn't, surely you saw it." he said, smiling, it seemed so misplaced on his face, a smile that almost looked kind, with such dark and menacing eyes.

Hanataro stood up from his seat on the couch, "Hm, I suppose I did, but do remind grandmother, that since I am an invalid, she should not care at all what I do, so I kindly ask that she keep her long, oily, nose out of my business." he requested, ever so kindly, note the use of sarcasm, of his cousin.

"Of course, but that does not change what she has decided, for it shall happen anyway." and with that, Shiro left the room,

"Bye bye Scary-kun!" Jack said excitedly, not realizing that he had basically had an argument with Hanataro.

"I really hate that guy." Hanataro mumbled to himself, wishing that life wasn't nearly so bothersome,

"What did he mean by that?" Haruhi asked, but Hanataro was staring out the window, and took to twirling his hair around his finger, he had a far away look, making it seem as if though he wasn't paying attention, "Hanataro?"

"Huh?" he asked, not turning from the window, which he gazed nervously out of, he was nervous, Haruhi had never once seen him nervous.

"What did he mean by that?" she inquired once more, while he stared out the window, once again transfixed by something in the distance,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, with such a serious face that Haruhi nearly believed him, but he still twirled his hair around his finger nervously, "I have to go take care of something." and he left the room, Jack following quickly after him, and left the Host Club to ponder over the strange meeting between the two family members.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm super sorry about the slow updating, it's cause both my laptop and the desktop, have been acting up lately, and now that it's summer and I have guard practice, and my bro, who currently lives almost half a country away, is coming to visit, I've kinda had a small crimp in my schedule, but not to worry, I will find time around everything I have this summer to write for you peoples anyway, go forth and read to your heart's content, also, review, those inspire me.

- - - - - - - - -

"Come one come all, to the greatest circus ever at all!"

Hanataro, Haruhi, and Jack all stared at the parade that came through town, consisting of several caravans, lions, tigers, and bears, oh my, and elephants, horses, contortionists, acrobats, maybe two clowns, and several other sights. The people were dressed from insane costumes to regular clothes, making for a wide variety of colors within the parade, that just so happened to be making them late for school.

"A circus?" Haruhi wondered aloud, since it seemed to be a very strange one indeed, especially when a pale skinned boy with white hair and light blue eyes happened to see them and then exited the parade to approach them. He was dressed normally, a tan jacket, tan t-shirt, dark pants, and was traveling on a skateboard.

"Hey, haven't seen you for some time, how have you been?" he asked, looking at Hanataro,

Hanataro shrugged his shoulders, "Ok I guess, what about you?"

"Well, you know, just up to the usual old tricks." he answered nonchalantly, then he noticed Haruhi, "Who's he?" he inquired, jerking at Haruhi with his thumb.

"Right, Haruhi, Shiki, Shiki, Haruhi." he introduced the two to each other, making Haruhi ponder over who would give their son a name that meant dead corpse.

"Kay then, you gonna come to the circus, they'll all be happy to see you guys." Shiki said,

"Hi hi, Shishi-chan!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, distracted enough from the brightly colored parade to notice the taller boy,

"Hello Jack." and he made a deep bow to the small girl, which made Haruhi even more curious, "You got the letter saying we would be here, right?" he asked Hanataro.

"Yeah, my cousin gave it to me a few days ago, along with some other information that I cannot speak of at the present moment." he answered,

"Alright," Shiki turned his head over his shoulder to look at the parade, then turned back to the small trio, "I gotta get going, if I don't, then that stupid old bastard's gonna be pissed, see you later." and with that quick farewell, Shiki disappeared quickly into the parade once more.

"How do you know him?" Haruhi asked Hanataro immediately after Shiki was gone,

"He's Will's cousin, introduced us once." he explained easily,

"Why did he bow to Jack though?" she asked, thinking it would be extremely strange for anyone to act so formally towards her.

"Just because Jack is estranged from one portion of her family, doesn't mean that the possibility of her taking on her grandmother's former life style, isn't low." he answered, thinking it was clear and definite, when it actually didn't make all that much sense.

"What?"

"The old lady was the great great grand daughter of the guy who started this circus, everyone in the circus is related, or at least most of them, so she was going to take over the business, since she was the oldest of the original founder's children, but ended up settling down and getting married instead." he paused to look both ways down the now empty street before crossing the road, "Since Jack isn't going to get her family's business and was pretty much abandoned by them, the probability of her taking over the original business is rather high."

"Yes, didn't I say that before, no, well, anyway, Jack had never met Will or really anyone from her grandmother's side of the family, so it's safe for her to meet them, there are no memories that they can stir up." he explained, and something about his face said not to speak anymore on the subject, and so Haruhi stopped her questioning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School seemed to pass by quickly, and Hanataro invited even the Host Club to come with Jack, Haruhi, and him, to visit his friends, and Jack's relatives, although he left that out, at the circus, which Hanataro told them was called Circus de Filiano dos Oddities, which he said was Portuguese, or something, he wasn't all that sure.

When they exited the school, they noticed several more multi hair colored people in bright and dark outfits; one of them even included Shiki. They were handing out fliers or showing off talents, such as the contortionists who rolled themselves into balls and rolled around people, or the acrobatic teams that performed several small stunts, all of the people were from young to teenagers though, no adults.

Shiki seemed to have noticed Hanataro and Jack and so, quickly skated over to them, with a blond who had long hair that rivaled even that of Hanataro's, but the bangs seemed greenish, with such light green eyes they seemed nearly blue, wearing a strangely designed green shirt, brown pants, and seemed to be gliding over here, but then they noticed he was wearing roller skates.

"Hanataro, Haruhi, Jack." Shiki said in greeting bowing deeply, and when the blond stopped skillfully next to him, he also bowed, rather easily even in the skates, "Are these the rest of your friends?" Shiki asked, gesturing to the rest of the Host Club.

"I suppose." Hanataro answered, the blond remained quiet, paying more attention to his surroundings than the actual conversation,

"Oh, this is Murder, he's American, joined us on one of rounds there and came here with us, but his Japanese is surprisingly excellent for a person who's often taken for a mute." Shiki told the group after the rest of the Host members were introduced, he earned a well placed kick to the head from a roller blade clad foot from the comment, how Murder had not fallen over while doing that, they would never discover.

"Pray tell friend, why hast thou bother with comment such as thus." he said, his voice rather like the apple of Adam and Eve, a forbidden temptation, and he used such an old way of speaking, it was rather a more strange combination.

"Or maybe that's why he doesn't speak." Shiki pondered, rubbing the bump on his head as he got up from the ground which he had been crushed into by Murder, who was glaring at him, but then he suddenly sighed, obviously upset by Shiki for some reason.

"Jack-chan will call yous Mu-chan!" Jack suddenly shouted, having somehow found a way onto Murder's shoulders without anyone else noticing, Murder stared at her, wondering how she had gotten there without his noticing, then merely let Jack sit there, who smiled at this, although she was really smiling at something else that was now her own secret to keep from the others, and of course it was Murder's secret as well, he just wouldn't realize she knew it too for a while longer.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how has your training been going?" Hanataro asked Shiki as the group began to walk off towards the large field where the circus was set up,

"Well, the bastard's actually pretty happy, mostly thanks to Murder, now we're a duo, but this is still his premiere show." he explained, making most of the group wonder what they meant by training.

Jack was apparently completely content with sitting on Murder's shoulders as opposed to walking on her own two feet, and Murder didn't seem to mind, he just glided on ahead, rather uncaring to whether he left the others behind or not.

"Ne ne Mu-chan, you is really pretty." Jack suddenly told him, since they were far away enough from the others, they wouldn't be overheard.

Murder only stared at her, wondering what was wrong with the girl, since he had never once in his life been called pretty, or even handsome. Jack merely kept smiling, although her smile said she knew something that he didn't, and it irritated Murder that he didn't know what it was that the small girl knew, but he didn't.

"Mu-chan will never find out my secret, unless he asks." Jack said, making Murder wonder if she could read minds, then he merely sighed, in something similar to defeat.

"Then, I beg of thee, do tell what this most secretive of secrets is my fair lady." he told her, and so Jack leaned into his ear and whispered, Murder's eye widened, how was it that he could be traveling with a circus group for six months and they wouldn't realize, yet this girl had barely known him for five minutes and already knew that? "I must ask that thou not confide this secret of mine to anyone else."

"Of course not silly-san, it's our secret." Jack replied, this time her smile was saying that it was true, she wouldn't tell anyone, which gave Murder some relief, since he really didn't want anyone to know that little secret of his.

The group soon arrived to the bustling caravans, all the occupants were preparing for tonight's show, there were many more children than there was adults, and Hanataro definitely noticed, "How many more brats did you guys take on?" he asked Shiki, a medical mask already covered his face, he had apparently come prepared for the large crowd.

Shiki looked and mumbled some stuff while counting on his fingers, and then he shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, a lot?" he suggested, unsure of the answer to that question himself.

"And you wonder why the circus has financial problems." Hanataro said, sighing,

"Oh, so we should just leave them to die on the streets?" he asked, waving his arms around like a crazy,

"No, but did it ever cross your mind to leave them at an orphanage?" Hanataro inquired in answer to his question, to which Shiki stayed quiet, "How is it that if the ring master keels over you're going to be the next one?"

"Because I am an original Filiano!" he said, making a rock star pose,

"She's the one with the actual traits though." Hanataro said, gesturing to Jack who had apparently popped up next to him some time ago.

"Yeah, well, um, uh, I live with the circus!" he said, at first having difficulty finding what he was going to say, but then shouting it out, so that few people turned their heads, but then shrugged their shoulders and went back to work.

"Wow, and Jack's going to inherit it, if she wants to, according to the old lady's will." Hanataro said, ticking off Shiki, "You look really cute pissed off." Hanataro suddenly said, which made Shiki twitch a little.

"You're just trying to make me more pissed off aren't you?" Shiki asked, staring at him suspiciously,

"How'd you know?" Hanataro said sarcastically, making Shiki more confused as to whether or not he was trying to piss him off or not, "He's adorable when he's confused." Hanataro quietly admitted to Haruhi.

Suddenly Shiki was hit in the head, with what appeared to be the wheel of a skateboard, which made him fall forward, because even when Mori tried to pick it up, it was discovered to be very heavy. With the wheel, came forward a rather ticked off looking young man, he had long dark hair placed in a ponytail, murky green eyes, and wore a strange cream cloak sort of thing.

"Why aren't you with Murder, getting ready for your show, I mean it's his first debut?!" he shouted, and then pulled Shiki by the ear, but before he left, he stopped right in front of Jack, bowed to her, and then turned to Hanataro, "I hope you and your friends enjoy the show."

"Thanks Suicide." and Suicide then continued to pull Shiki by his ear, who continued to shout something about child abuse.

"Does everyone here have such strange names?" Haruhi asked, as she, the rest of the group, and Hanataro, all went into the large tent, in which seats were already proving to be difficult to find,

"Yeah, those are their stage names, but they tend to go by those instead of their actual names, in truth, I don't even remember what Suicide's real name is, so he probably forgot a while back too." he answered and sat down in a seat with several more empty ones in front and beside it, enough for all of them to sit comfortably.

The lights that had been on when they entered the tent, suddenly went out, causing a couple people to scream and Jack, who was seated next to Hanataro, to grip onto his arm like a lifeline, but then a spotlight went on at center stage, and from the shadows entered a dark skinned girl with short black hair wearing a bright orange leotard, how she had disappeared in the darkness wearing that, who knew?

"I have to warn you my viewers, this is no circus of norm. For here your nightmares will take their form." and with those simple rhyming words of greeting and parting, the girl stepped back into the shadows where she disappeared once more. The center spotlight remained turned on though, and Hanataro smirked to himself, the show was just about to begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Crazy: I'm just updating a lot aren't I?


	14. Chapter 14

The spotlight in the center of the stage went out suddenly and screams were suddenly choked by the black lights that turned on immeadiately afterward and the girl from barely a few moments ago, was now seen, rather far from where she had stood in the center, she looked frozen in time, standing in what seemed almost like a ballet pose. That is, if it weren't for the two tigers that stood so eerily still as they were held by leashes from other people dressed in similar outfits, although theirs were a dark grey color that stood out thanks to the black light.

Then, if the people hadn't been staring so intently, enraptured by the stillness of the group, they would have never figured out how the girl had moved so quickly, for in barely a few seconds she was running off from the tigers which chased after her, since the people holding them had let go.

She did several flips before landing between two podiums, which the tigers then stepped onto, and from behind her she pulled out two large white sheets and covered the tigers with them. The basic shape of the large cats was easily seen, and people began to wonder what the purpose of the sheets was for, it was then that the sheets suddenly flew up releasing dozens of white doves into the air, and revealing that the tigers had disappeared. When the doves had cleared, the podiums were gone and next to the girl dressed in orange, was Suicide.

"Hello to all of you here today." he began, speaking into his head microphone, "Welcome to the Circus de Filiano dos Oddities, as my assistant, Arendi, has already warned you, this is _not_ a show for the weak, so those who frighten easily, are highly advised to have a friend recount the events to them for their own good." he paused, looking into the faces of the audience, "Well, as often as people say that the best should be saved for last, I disagree, and so the best is first." the black lights dimmed slightly, darkening the area, "I present, the one, the only, Blades of Death Duo!" and the lights went out completely only to turn on dimly again, revealing a missing Suicide and Arendi, and showing an empty open space.

People wondered about how this was the best show they had, when suddenly the room was brightened by fireworks and from the area of the fireworks a boy on a skateboard jumped out, the boy was none other than Shiki, while still in air he did a 360 flip and removed his skate board from underneath him, only to land safely on the ground.

He didn't look at the audience, but instead looked warily about him, waiting for something, and coming so quietly from behind him that even the audience didn't notice until he was right behind, was Murder, even on the dirt that made the ground that they performed on, he could travel gracefully and silently in his skates.

Murder didn't pay his audience any more attention than Shiki did, but instead pulled from the sleeve of his green shirt, a knife, at this many in the audience gasped, especially since immeadiately after he pulled it out, he struck it into Shiki's shoulder. Or it would have struck Shiki's shoulder, if not for the fact that he turned around and blocked it with his skateboard before its circuit could be completed.

Murder merely smirked before roughly pulling the blade out of the skateboard, taking out a bit of it, which made Shiki's eyes widen, that obviously had not been in the program.

Yet he quickly shifted from his shock and continued with the show. The crowd was placed into a stunned and terrified silence, Shiki soon had pulled out his own knife and he and Murder attempted to almost kill each other with the weapons, the end of their battle ended with the both of them having done flips and landing safely on the ground, their knives clashing and darkness once more consumed them.

The lights quickly turned back on and now Suicide stood between Murder and Shiki, he was smiling at the tremendous applause the duo had received,

"Yes people, this is Shiki, and our newest member, having just made his debut performance, Murder." Suicide said, introducing the two young boys, who merely bowed to the audience, still panting from their performance, "Now get out of here nimrods, be sure not to kill yourselves." and the two glided out of the tent to allow the other performances to be performed of course.

"That was awesome!"

That was what most people were saying as they exited the circus, the show was over and the circus was closing for the night, several people bought tickets for tomorrow night's show or for their friends, and most everyone had a couple of things to say about the Blades of Death Duo.

Hanataro and the Host Club walked along the caravan grounds, apparently looking for Suicide, Jack was walking on her hands, this wasn't all that strange on the grounds though, most people were doing as such, or cart wheeling as well as using several forms of walking around to get to their destinations. Several of the people waved at Hanataro and Jack, their faces illuminated by the dozens of fires and lanterns that were lit. Although, for Hanataro, old habits were still very hard to kick and he wore his medicine mask, fitting in very much with the crowd, by not only his long hair, but the mask as well.

"Yamato-san!" Arendi came up to the group, she still wore the same shade of bright orange, although now it was in a t-shirt and pants combo, showing off her arms which seemed somewhat like twigs that could easily snap.

"Ah, Arendi, hello." Hanataro greeted her, now that she was closer; it was rather easy to see that she was younger than she had looked on stage, perhaps fourteen or so.

"My dear lord of lineage fine, what has brought upon visit so divine?" apparently she had a problem with making each of her sentences rhyme,

"Well, Shiki invited us, where is that twat anyway?" he asked, Arendi shrugged her shoulders, but still pointed off in some direction, only to end up pointing at Suicide's chest.

"Hello there Arendi, oh hello Hanataro, Jack, who is not paying attention, and people whose names I do not know." he said, smiling at the group, "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, where's the twat?" Hanataro asked once more,

"I honestly have no idea, you could ask Murder, he's in his dressing room." and with that Suicide pulled Arendi off to the side and they went and talked about something as they walked, making them seem very much like a couple, although it would be illegal, seeing how Suicide was twenty five.

"Let's go see Mu-chan!" Jack suddenly shouted and, apparently knowing the way, went off in some direction, leading the group to one of the caravans, where she opened the door.

There in the room, stood Murder, but he had bandages loosely wrapped around his upper body, revealing, very slightly, a feminine figure, and it turned out he was even wearing a sports bra, according to the straps that revealed themselves from underneath the bandages.

"Shit." was the first thing that came out of Murder's mouth, in an obviously female voice,

"Hi his Mu-chan!" Jack shouted, pretty much the only one, who was not in shock, because obviously, she had already known,

Hanataro turned around, "Leave." was all he said and the male host members agreed, leaving Jack, himself, and Haruhi with Murder.

"Well, there goes six months of hiding this down the drain." Murder said, losing any use of the old way of speaking she once had, she sighed and flopped down onto the bed that could barely fit in her room.

"Mu-chan has pretty hairs." Jack suddenly said walking on over to Murder and petting her blonde hair,

"Um thanks Jack." Murder replied, but then she turned to Haruhi, "Why are you two still here?" she asked, looking at both Hanataro and Haruhi.

"No need to worry, your female body does not interest me, and Haruhi is actually a girl so it doesn't matter." Hanataro answered,

"So you really are gay." Murder remarked,

"Yes." Hanataro replied, "What, you feel awkward around me or something?" he asked,

"Nah, my brother's gay too, I was just wondering if you knew I was a girl like she did?" Murder inquired gesturing at Jack who had now apparently found some hair bands and a brush and was busy doing something with Murder's hair.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure, I mean you really are handsome, but I couldn't really say so in my head and normally I'm able to decide whether a guy is handsome or not easily." he explained,

"So you knew I was actually a girl?" Haruhi asked,

"No, because I wouldn't really consider you either way since you're not my type and would therefore not pay much attention to you." Hanataro admitted,

"That sure is a lovely thing to say to your friend_, bastard."_ Murder said, muttering the last word in English, thinking he wouldn't understand her.

"First off, my mom's from America, of course I know English, and secondly, in most rich schools like ours they make the students take a foreign language course and I took English since I already know it." Hanataro told her all in English, although Haruhi didn't understand what was being said since she was taking French with the twins.

"Oh." Murder said, somewhat embarrassed for some reason she couldn't really grasp,

"There, Jack-chan is dones!" Jack exclaimed backing up a little to admire her work; Murder took the mirror that Jack handed her so she could see what had been done to her hair. Jack had taken some of it from both sides of her head and tied it into one ponytail that ran down her back, while somehow being able to tease the rest of it into a natural seeming wavy state.

Murder stared at the mirror, her greenish bangs still covered her forehead, Jack hadn't bothered with those, Murder wondered if it was because she had seen what lay beneath the bangs, or just because she thought it looked better this way. "This is how my brother would do it for me." she remarked suddenly, running a hand through her hair which was actually naturally wavy, but she just normally straightened it to make it seem more guyish.

"Mu-chan shouldn't straighten her hairs so much, they'll die like that." Jack told her, upset with how badly the long, beautiful hair was treated, "Beside, Jack-chan thinks Mu-chan looks better this ways, right Hana-chan, Haha-chan."

"I have to admit, you look more like your actual gender this way." Hanataro said, admiring his friend's excellent work,

"I don't really like to make my like this, reminds me a lot of Damon." Murder said, lying down on her bed,

"I suppose he's your brother." he stated,

"I suppose your correct, now can we stop prying into my personal life?" she asked, while grabbing a random shirt and tightened the bandages around her chest until it was flat and pulled the shirt over her head, she then released her hair from its ponytail, at which Jack looked thoroughly upset and yelled at Murder for ruining her masterpiece, but she ignored the small girl and set to work straightening her hair, despite Jack's protests of how the hair was screaming in pain.

Hanataro and Haruhi stood beside the door and watched as Jack cried and had a tantrum about how evil it was to kill the hair like this, Murder completely ignored her. Haruhi wondered why Murder spoke strangely when she acted like a guy, and Hanataro wondered if the others were still around or if they had left without them.

"Is thou ready to leave?" Murder asked, her hair straightened and looking rather guyish, and her voice now sounding very much like a male's, Hanataro and Haruhi nodded their heads and they all left the caravan, with Jack perched on Hanataro's shoulders.

The Host members asked questions, but none were answered, mostly because Jack told them that if they kept asking, she would scream, she ended up screaming, and they ended up agreeing not to, just to shut her up.

They soon after left, not really getting able to see Suicide, but Hanataro said it was better like this, he couldn't really stand Suicide for too long anyway, and neither could he stand Hanataro.


	15. Chapter 15

crazy: Yeah, sorry I haven't updated recently, it's just I was trying to write one of the chapters for this, but I got a brain block, and as it was starting to clear up, some really depressing stuff happened, so my brain blockage came back, and I only came back from a trip to Guadalajara just the other day and while I was there in Guadalajara, even though I had my laptop, it was kind of useless since I had no internet connection and my sis and I had to share my aunt's laptop since it was the only one with internet and my aunt had forgotten the security password so we couldn't connect our laptops up to the internet(even though you make your own security password with the software she had).

Anyway, basically what I'm saying is this, since you are all such lovely readers that have to deal with a slob like me, you get a double update and a mega apology from me, I'll try to be much better about updates in the future, but I'm still dealing with the ever so lovely mixture of brian blockage and depression(please note sarcasm) so it might take a while longer before I get back on track with everything, I'm sorry, just this thing was very emotional for me and it also made me cry in public for the first time since I think, maybe second or third grade, and I'm entering high school this fall, so yes this thing that happened, was seriously just, not good. I hope you can all show some mercy and forgive the slow updates that you shall be receiveing for a while now.

* * *

"Hana-chan, there's some mail for you!"

Hanataro climbed down the rest of the stairs, still half asleep, with no shirt on, his hair a mess, and horrendous morning breath, he grabbed the letter out of his mother's hand, yawned loudly, then headed back to his room.

Hanataro opened the letter, out came some sort of invitation, a slip of paper, and a CD, he opened the invitation and read it, it was a wedding invitation.

"Hana-chan's mad."

Emily looked at Jack, who was staring instead at the ceiling, only seconds before loud crashes were heard coming from Hanataro's bedroom, immeadiately Emily rose to go and see what had made her son so upset, but Jack made a motion with her hand that signaled stop.

"Let him have his tantrum." was all she said and she then continued to eat her sugar free chocolate syrup covered, sugarless Lucky Charms.

Emily wondered how it was that the mere tone of voice that Jack made could make a person listen and do as she said, if it wasn't for the fact that she was so childish, then she would make the wonderful leader of some type of organization.

Jack opened the door to the front entrance of the large mansion that both she and Hanataro, who was still having a tantrum, although he had apparently run out of large objects to throw because the thumps and crashes became somehow smaller and softer, proudly called home, to see the entire Host Club standing on her front stoop.

"Hi hi peoples-san." she said, smiling happily and waving at them, even though they were less than three feet from her, seeming to not notice that they stared strangely, since they could hear the tantrum Hanataro was throwing.

"Um, Jack-chan, what's going on?" Haruhi asked, as Jack led them into the house, not seeming to care that the small girl was still in her Sunday morning pajamas.

Well, Hana-chan got something in the mail, then he gots all mads and stuff, and nobody, not even Jack-chan herself can get Hana-chan to stop throwing everything." Jack merely shrugged her shoulders, "Hana-chan's mad about _something, _but he won't stop throwing things long enough to answer, really, Jack-chan's upset herself."

The group was somewhat confused, they had only seen Hanataro upset once before, and even then his behavior wasn't like this.

"This reminds Jack-chan of when she met Hana-chan; he was being too loud and woke her up when he was throwing things." Jack suddenly mentioned as the group sat at a table in the dining roomesque room that they had ended up in.

Suddenly as the group had all been sitting there, quietly enjoying spending some time talking to each other, a pair of footsteps was heard coming from the adjoined kitchen, they all looked through the door, to see Hanataro, still dressed in his sleep attire, consisting of only a pair of boxers and no hair tie to hold his long hair back.

First Hanataro took a long drink of water, and then he opened one of the drawers, pulling out a pair of scissors, looking rather intently at them, and pulled his hair forward so he held its length in one hand. He looked from the scissors to his hair, contemplating whether or not he should really do this, if he did, Jack 

would be pissed, if he didn't, he'd be depressed, such a difficult choice, place himself first, or his one and only best friend?

He sighed and placed the scissors back in the drawer, and then he leaned into the counter, holding his head in his hands.

"Fucking bastard!" he suddenly exclaimed, kicking the cabinet roughly, and then knocking over some glasses, but immeadiately calming down afterwards, "I've got to calm down, I've already been doing this, for, wow, four hours." he told himself aloud, after confirming with the clock that was conveniently placed nearby.

He sighed once more before stomping his way back upstairs and slamming a door so loudly that the group could hear several pictures surely falling from their places on the walls.

"Wow, Jack-chan has _never_ seen Hana-chan this upset." Jack admitted, now extremely curious as to what caused her good friend, strike that, brother like figure, to get so upset.

The Host Club also wondered what had left Hanataro so upset, they could not have imagined that this was how upset he could get, the only other time they had seen him upset, was nothing at all similar to this.

A door slammed open again upstairs and the same stomping footsteps were heard, this time when Hanataro came downstairs he was dressed, jeans, white t-shirt and a blue, leather jacket, his hair had been placed into a sloppy ponytail. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, suddenly spacing out, or so they thought,

"I do not particularly feel like talking about what has upset me so, if you ask, I will be, unkind, to put it into terms that are more legal for me to say." he said, looking over at the general area where he now knew the Host Club was, he hadn't known when he had come downstairs with the intention of cutting off his hair. "I'll be back late, don't bother to wait for me." and he exited the house.

"Maid-chan, can you get Driver-kun to take Jack-chan and her friends to follow after Hana-chan?" Jack requested of a passing by maid, immeadiately they obtained the driver and were soon following stealthily after Hanataro who was getting to his destination by way of his motorcycle.

They eventually reached a park where some type of event was being held; it looked very much like a wedding of some sort. Hanataro parked his motorcycle with the rest of the attendees' vehicles, and he awkwardly joined the rest of the attendees in the audience, although he wasn't really in the audience, he would have felt sick there, instead he stood so far away from the wedding that he could barely hear the pastor ask the couple whether they would hold each other forever and ever in sickness and in health, etcetera, etcetera, and he could barely hear the heart wrenching "I do's from the man and woman that twisted his heart even more than it already was.

He really wanted to leave after that, but for some reason, the minute that the groom spotted him, Hanataro was like a deer stuck in a car's headlights, they were too pretty to stop looking at, but in this case it was not a pair of headlights, it was a pair of dark blue eyes that were partially covered with dark hair. He apparently didn't even realize the man came closer to him, being too distracted by his still amazingly good looks.

"I'm glad you got the invitation in time Hanataro-kun." the man said, smiling at him.

Hanataro turned his head to the side, hoping the bits of red hair which always fell out the pony tail he always held it in would sufficiently hide the slight blush that he knew the older man would be able see, "Tch, I just happened to be in the area is all."

The man smiled sadly, "You know, when I left, I really did plan on waiting, but, I met her, and things changed, Hanataro, I-"

"I get it, you don't have to tell me, what happened two years ago, was two years ago, don't have to remind me how much you helped to confuse me even more." he replied sarcastically,

"Hanataro." the man said sadly, reaching out to him, but putting his hand back down, knowing it would just make matters worse, "I at least wanted you to know."

"You know what sucks, Ryu?" Hanataro suddenly questioned, the man, Ryu apparently, remained quiet, signaling he didn't know, or didn't want to, "You can't give me back four years of my life, you can't return my first kiss, you can't just erase yourself from my thoughts." he answered, "You're just a fucking, selfish, bastard like that, I hope the two of you have a nice life together." and Hanataro walked off, leaving behind his first love, Ryu Junai, the man that had kept his heart only to shred it into a thousand different pieces.

Hanataro, instead of walking over to his own motorcycle, walked a slightly shorter distance, to the Benz that was parked near his motorcycle, "Ask me about anything, and I kill you." and with that he walked off to his motorcycle and drove off ahead of the group.

Hanataro slammed his bedroom door closed, he glared at the mess that he had left, the mattress was overturned and covering the window, all of his books now littered the floor, most of their spines bent and twisted, torn paper flitted past from the breeze his door had created, the game consoles were but mere pieces of plastic now. The CD player was still functioning though; he went over and decided to play the song one last time, "You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol.

_"You could be happy and I won't know__  
__But you weren't happy the day I watched you go"_

'Of course I wasn't happy, bastard!' Hanataro thought, leaning against his overturned mattress as he fell to the ground,

_"And all the things that I wished I had not said__  
__Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head"_

'Your head? How many nights do you think I spent wishing I never met and hoping you would come back?!' Hanataro gritted his teeth, and brought his knees to his chest, pressing them against himself,

_"Is it too late to remind you how we were__  
__But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur"_

'Of course it's too late, you're married now!' he shut his eyes as tightly as he could,

_"Most of what I remember makes me sure__  
__I should have stopped you from walking out the door"_

'Why didn't you?! You could have explained it to me, couldn't you?!' he pressed his hands to his eyes, wishing they could stop the tears pushing against his eyelids,

_"You could be happy, I hope you are__  
__You made me happier than I'd been by far"_

'No, she did! She stole you from me!' he tried to breathe calmly, so the tears wouldn't overflow,

_"Somehow everything I own smells of you__  
__And for the tiniest moment it's all not true"_

'I still have those stupid presents you gave me, doesn't that even mean anything?!' he placed a fist in his mouth and bit down,

_"Do the things that you always wanted to__  
__Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do"_

'You never held me back, you only thought you did, idiot!' the taste of blood flooded his mouth but he paid it no mind,

_"More than anything I want to see you, girl__  
__Take a glorious bite out of the whole world"_

'Oh yes, most simple thing ever to do, just forget about you in the blink of an eye, bastard!' he lay down on the floor, not wanting to do much else; he closed his eyes and slept.


	16. Chapter 16

Hanataro tossed the pressure ball against the wall, the recently added resident, as Will preferred to call the patients, believing it sounded nicer, merely watched the sound of the ball, being blind from having slashed a knife across his eyes after seeing the love of his life, his girlfriend of five years, making out with another man, and on the day he was going to ask her to marry him.

Hanataro suddenly stopped tossing the ball then turned to the eighteen year old and recent high school graduate, "Hey, do you ever wish things had been different between you and that girl?" he asked, since the mere name of the girl would send the teen into spasms.

"Only every day of my life, I just keep wondering what I could have done differently, but I've yet to figure out what, I always respected her, I never forgot her birthday, we seemed to have been a perfect couple, never fought once, what happened?" he asked himself, placing his hands against the bandages that were still around his eyes.

Hanataro sighed, leaning his head against the wall, he tossed the ball once more then got up to leave, "Sorry, I gotta get going, I'll come by again later." he said, waving to the blind teen who waved as well, although he didn't know Hanataro was waving.

Hanataro looked around him, warm, light brown colored walls, wood floor underneath his feet, the Yaledem Institute worked to achieve a feeling of home for its residents, it did not follow a number of institutional procedures that were followed in some other places, it did follow the basics though, such as making sure that the patients received their necessary medicinal needs, as well as their social needs. Yaledem's encouraged the staff to get to know the residents, so that they would not feel the doctors were doctors, but more like friends, family even.

"Time for the dragon hunt!"

Hanataro turned around to stare at the oldest resident in the institution, an eighty year old man, whose only known name was Mr. King, and so he believed he was an actual king and would call forth his champion, who for some he reason he declared was Hanataro, to protect the princess, Jack, why on earth he decided Jack was the princess, who knew? Yet that did not stop the old man's strange fondness for dragon hunts, and as to why he was the oldest of the residents in the institution, who knew, people said it was part of a bribe to Will from some other person, back when he had only just inherited the institution.

None of that really mattered though, because no one could ever say that they did not like Mr. King, he was too nice a person to even attempt to dislike, whether or not he was suffering from his strange mood in which he believed he was a king, he was still a well liked person. Yet the staff didn't particularly like it when Mr. King instigated a dragon hunt, ever since the one time he led a number of twenty people off of institution grounds and they had to go and try to find them before they could cause any serious damage to themselves or others.

"Hey, Mr. King, they're having a feast in the banquet hall!"

The old man who had rolled past Hanataro on a wheelchair suddenly turned around and rushed past him to the cafeteria, "Thank you my Champion!" he shouted as he rolled past, at a speed one would have never guessed such a frail looking man could ever achieve.

"Ah, Hana-chan, William didn't tell me you would be here today, the idiot." a female voice from behind said boy proclaimed,

"Hey, Mako-chan." Hanataro replied, not bothering to turn and look at the older, brown eyed, brunette, and fiancée to William Yaledem himself.

"So, why are you here, and where's Jack?" she asked, wondering how the teen, who seemed like a younger brother to Mako, after having known him for so long, was feeling.

"Jack's in her room sleeping, and I'm escaping reality for a bit, I'm heading off for the gardens." he answered, escaping from the questions that he knew the overly concerned woman would end up asking him.

Hanataro walked around the gardens, filled with colorful flowers and trees, plus a pond with koi fish in it, he threw a few pebbles into the pond and watched as the fish fought over them, only to find that they were pebbles and therefore inedible. He sighed and merely stared out at the sky, 'I've still got to go to school tomorrow.' he thought to himself, deciding to soak into the peaceful landscape, and hope to reminisce something nice. What misfortune that not much that was actually _nice,_ had happened to him_._

_ 12 Years Ago _

_Hanataro stood by the door, holding onto a teddy bear that his father had recently given him and watching his parents talk to each other, although, he didn't understand much of what they said._

_"She has no right to do this!"_

_"Emi, please."_

_"No, she shouldn't do this, I mean; she might not like me, but still, what about Hanataro?"_

_"Emi, please, we'll figure something out."_

_Emily threw herself into her husband's arms, letting him hold onto her as she broke down and cried, Hanataro wondered just what it was that his parents were talking about, and just what about his grandmother ended up making his mother cry._

_"We have only a week left, let's spend it wisely."_

_Emily raised her red head and gazed into her husband's violet colored eyes, those eyes that belonged to a person just a few years older than herself, and she was so young, her parents had been upset that she hadn't gone to college, but still gave their blessings, they knew the couple loved each other so much already._

_Emily and her husband suddenly tuned to look at the door, which had opened for Hanataro to rush into the room and throw himself into his parents' arms, he didn't say anything, he didn't really know what to say. Yet, even if Hanataro didn't know what exactly was going on, he could feel it was bad, and he didn't want bad things to happen to his parents._

_The man knelt down to Hanataro and held him by the shoulders, "Hanataro, daddy has to go away on a business trip soon, he'll be gone for a long time, but if you're patient enough, maybe grandmother, who's making me go on this business trip, will let you get some days to spend with me, until then, daddy will miss you very much, he will think about both you and mommy each and every day, hoping to see you soon, so that we can go to an amusement park together."_

_Hanataro didn't say anything as his father hugged him, he didn't say anything about the wet tears dampening his shirt, he didn't even say anything when his mother knelt down and joined his father in the hugging and crying, he didn't even realize, that for some reason he also was crying._

Hanataro suddenly punched the innocent tree that was unfortunately next to him, upset over the way his grandmother, the head of his family, made things. It was only because she was upset that her son had his heart stolen on what was supposed to be a solely business trip by some common, bisexual, American girl, and then continued to go and see her every year behind his mother's back, until she was able to marry and married her back in America and went back home with a pregnant wife. Then she was made 

even more upset when she discovered that the grandson she was given couldn't even be used in some arranged marriage, since he was a homosexual and refused to partake in any arranged marriages in the first place, although she didn't know that two of the main causes for his homosexuality were probably the first probable marriage arrangement she made him go to, and that her favorite grandson had locked him in a closet with a group of girls who had kept trying to kiss him.

Hanataro punched the tree again as he thought about the arrangement his grandmother had set up concerning his father, he had been banished to one of the lower houses in America, and Hanataro and his mother had been granted time to see him, but his mother only gained some few hours each year with which she could see her husband, and Hanataro only gained some short days. Hanataro would have understood it more if the old woman had banished he and his mother back to America instead of her oldest son, but it had turned out that the woman enjoyed torturing Emily far too much as too have her too far away. She had allowed Emily to run a very minor branch of the Yamato businesses, a small series of small hospitals which resided in small towns with small populations.

It seemed that the event that had only recently occurred with Hanataro's first gay love, only helped Hanataro once more realize all that had been bothering him in his life, from the old woman that had tortured him and his parents, to even the fact that his father had still too little power to fight against his mother. How Hanataro wished the old, hateful woman would die, even before he had grown frightened of girls in his youth, Hanataro had always feared old women like that, when he saw them he would hide behind his mother, hoping that she would shield him from their knobby, bony, little fists that he knew hurt so much, from the times when Emily was forced to begrudgingly leave her son alone with that woman.

How he wished that woman would _die._


	17. Chapter 17

Hanataro sighed as he stared out the window in the back of the class, the class was over, but he was merely trying to think over everything that had happened in the short few months he had been at Ouran. He now had more than just Jack, who he wasn't related to, to confide things in, he was becoming more open dare he say it, perhaps his schizoid was finally beginning to go away, or not, he still didn't care if he had friends or not, he didn't like being around people for too long, maybe instead, he was just getting used to the idea of people.

His thoughts were interrupted by a break in the scenery he was looking upon, instead of the constant flow of yellow female uniforms and blue male uniforms, he suddenly saw a girl in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt stopping to talk with someone then heading into the school building. Hanataro shook his head; this would mean trouble for him.

He stood up from the desk and looked around the empty classroom before heading off to the Third Music Room to check up on Jack who was currently with Hunny, just as she now normally was, perhaps the bizarre girl was experiencing an actual crush, or maybe it was just Jack being Jack, the latter seemed far more likely.

Hanataro entered the Music Room, to discover there were no customers in it yet, which really was a good thing, because the scene that would soon take place, if viewed by the customers, would start gossip like wildfire.

"Kyoya, someone I know is going to be here soon, if no customers were here that would be rather helpful, and also, if you could all leave when she arrives, I would be grateful." Hanataro told said bespectacled teen.

Everyone in the room stared at Hanataro, wondering what exactly was going on, except Jack; she only stared at him because she thought she was supposed to since everyone else was staring at him.

"Not that I'm going to say no, but might I ask why you would prefer to speak with this person alone?" Kyoya asked,

"No, you may not." Hanataro answered, staring at the door as a girl with jeans and a t-shirt came into the room, and she stared nervously at Hanataro.

Kyoya rounded the rest of the club, and Hanataro made him take Jack with them, out of the room, and soon enough, Hanataro and the girl were left in the room alone.

-

"Kira, what are you doing here, wearing that?" Hanataro immediately asked, glaring with his violet eyes into the almost identical violet eyes of his cousin, and Shiro's younger sister.

"I wanted out of that house, it's not fair, they're forcing me into an arranged marriage, and I have to do it the second I'm eighteen!" the girl, Kira, proclaimed, very upset with the arrangements made for her.

Hanataro's face didn't show one shred of emotion, "As very unfair as that is, you do know how bothersome it is for me when you run off without telling anyone and come see me." he responded, "Instead of you having to pay for your own actions, I receive your punishment, since our, _lovely_, grandmother doesn't want to ruin you for her own advantage."

"Look it's not as if though I want you to get hurt-"

"Ladies shouldn't lie, now should they, Kira." Hanataro said, malice hidden in his voice, "Don't think I don't hear you at parties, always bragging about how grandmother doesn't lay one hand on you, and instead I'm the one that can't be seen without a shirt, she doesn't do anything to you because you're useful to her, right now anyway."

"How dare you imply such a thing?" Kira shouted, yet there was such a look in her eyes that said it was true.

"Oh yes, how dare _I_, how dare _I_ say the truth!" Hanataro shouted back, "How dare _I_, receive every single scar that should be on your back, how dare _I_, shout and scream in pain instead of you, how dare _I_, for never admitting before that I already knew the truth, and instead try to help you."

Kira looked at him in shock, having never known any of what her cousin had just told her before.

"I am done helping you Kira, from now on, help yourself, you should still have some more time to make it back home before grandmother gets truly upset, now get out, and I hope to never have to speak with you again." Kira instead stood there, still shocked with the way her normally quiet and sullen cousin was behaving, "Out!"

Kira hurried out the door, not realizing that when she opened it, it slammed someone in the face.

Hanataro held his face in one hand, he had never like that girl, she had always been so fake, but he had also never liked seeing anyone else hurt by his grandmother, the scars across his chest and back proved that only too well. How excellently he had hidden them from the servants and other people when he never wore a shirt to bed at night, oh the magic of makeup.

He sighed in irritation once more before exiting the room, completely knowing that the Host Club must have heard most of the conversation that was supposed to have been private, and also knowing that Jack didn't understand any of it, she merely skipped along next to him, humming a song, how strange that Hanataro recognized it as a dirge.

* * *

crazy: Oh my gosh, I hate highschool, too much work, too much of my stupid lit. teacher who is making us read Great Expectations, I wold like it a bit more if we didn't have to read ten chapters each week and the damn thing din't make my bookbag weigh an extra ten pounds. Anyway, sorry for the tremendously slow update, especially for this story, just, so much work, lit. bio, footbal games every week, marching band competitions, but it's all over, at least the marching band stuff, most likely anyway, not like I'll even do anything during the football games, just stay in the stands and look pretty, anyway, hopefully I'll have a bit more time, but I make no promises, anyway, click the button below, you know you want to.


	18. Chapter 18

Hanataro sat at a couch in the Host Club; he had refused to answer the members' questions about what had transpired over, now, about a week ago. He sighed, he had received severe punishment in place of Kira, the old bat had taken a week off of his time and now neither he nor his mother would not receive any more time for the next two months. Truly, the woman that Hanataro was forced to call Grandmother was not at all a sweet, old woman like most other people's grandmothers were.

Hanataro grabbed the cup of coffee that was in front of him, not realizing it was not his own bitter, black instant coffee, but some instant coffee that someone had had to set down and leave unattended for a bit, this coffee had sugar in it.

Hanataro took only a small sip of it, but that was more than enough, because when he tried to stand up, he felt very dizzy, and before his vision went black, he noticed that he was falling. 'Shit, sugar.' were his last coherent thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat on the floor, staring intently at Hana-chan's, seemingly, sleeping face, along with everyone else that had been in the room, meaning all the club members and the customers.

Suddenly Hanataro shifted and raised his hand to his eyes, "What son of a bitch whacked him this time?" he questioned, confusing some of the people who paid close enough attention with how he said that. He removed his hands to reveal deeply violet eyes, more darkly colored than normal, he looked around at the faces around him before saying, "Sweet, he finally knows plenty of cute girls."

"Hi hi Weirdy-kun." Jack said, smiling at Hanataro, who instead of having his eyes lighten with amusement upon looking at her, like they normally did when he saw her, he frowned at the girl.

"Oh great, he still has _you_ hanging around." he replied disdainfully, "Anyway, if he's still gay, why is he hanging around so many cute girls?" this new version of Hanataro asked, smiling at the many girls around him, who stared strangely in turn, rather disturbed by this strange version of the sweet, yet sometimes temperamental, gay boy they all knew well.

"Cause Haha-chan, Hihi-san, Ka-chan, Momo-chan, Hunny-kun, Tata-san and Glasses-kun are our friends." she answered happily, but then she put her head down in shame as she asked, "Is Hana-chan coming back soon, Jack-chan don't want to be mean, but me no like you?"

"That's alright, I don't like you, and hopefully this time he won't come back, I don't plan on being stuck in this loser's mind forever." he replied.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Haruhi asked the person that was obviously not Hanataro.

"That's a good question, he never really gave me a name, probably worried that I would get too cocky if I had one, but I suppose you could say, I am Hanataro." he answered, when he noticed the confused looks everyone gave him, he went on to explain, "I am everything that Hanataro has the potential to be, straight for one, power hungry, suitable to be an heir, sociable, I'm not a recluse like him, I also can eat sugar and not have to worry about him coming back, I suppose you could say I'm something like his conscious."

"I already called Will; he should know what to do." Haruhi instead told everyone, as it would turn out that no one had been listening to what the other Hanataro had just said.

"That good, Jack-chan no like Weirdy-kun, he make Hana-chan do things that not like Hana-chan." Jack said, before heading over to Weirdy-kun and merely staring at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, glaring at the small bluenette, who merely continued to stare at him, she only stared to keep him distracted until Will came, because the one other time that Weirdy-kun had come out, he had tried to hit on Will's fiancée, Mako, and Will almost killed him for being so daring as to actually kiss her right in front of Will.

"I'm here." a voice announced, everyone turned to see that it was Will who had finally come, armed with a mere chocolate bar, he approached Weirdy-kun and offered some chocolate, "Just so you know, there's no hard feelings between us, I mean, soon after that, Mako and I broke up, so really, it's ok."

Weirdy-kun stared suspiciously at Will, but still took the chocolate and started to eat it, which was when he suddenly started spitting it out and then his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

"Bastard." Will said, glaring at Hanataro's body on the ground, and then it started to shift.

"Ow, what happened?" Hanataro asked, his eyes the normal shade of violet that everyone was used to.

"Yayz, Hana-chan is back." Jack said, jumping onto said boy who merely stared at her strangely before turning to Will and asking as he stood up, with Jack still gripping onto him

"I had sugar didn't I?" Hanataro asked of his older companion.

"Yeah, luckily I do not believe you molested anyone this time." Will answered, leaving Hanataro to look rather relieved with that information.

"Did you two spike my drink?" Hanataro asked, automatically accusing the twins, and knowing he was right because he briefly recalled one of them being near his drink before he had taken a sip from it.

The twins looked off moodily to the side, feeling guilty over almost causing more trouble for Hanataro.

"Well there, now you know why you should never give me sugar, I'm just happy that I didn't end up molesting anyone like last time that was embarrassing." Hanataro said.

"Actually, that was hilarious." Will corrected, "Come along now, we have to run tests, he was pretty severe that time, Jack, you'll need to come as well." Will added.

"Kay kay, bye byes people-sans." Jack said before hurrying along with Will and Hanataro, out of the school and over to Yaledem's.

* * *

crazy: And now we see why Hanataro does not have sugar, because otherwise he turns into a molesting jackass, also, you're all going to hate me very, very soon, because I have finally finished, the last chapter of Love is Just Another Form of Insanity, and honestly, I will not blame you guys when you want to gouge out my eyeballs with a spork when you read it. So the last few chapters will be released once a week, on Friday, so you can trust, that no matter what time I get them up, they'll be up, and if not on Friday, then on Saturday. Anyways, click the little button below, you know you want to. :D


	19. Chapter 19

Hanataro lied in his king sized bed, he only remained laying there because, sometime in the night, Jack had crawled into bed with him and was currently sleeping on his bare chest, the image would seem strange to anyone who did not know their story, the image being, a tan, long, red headed boy, with a small, pale, bluenette, sleeping peacefully on his horribly scarred chest, it might have seemed funny, to a person with a morbid sense of humor that is.

The door to Hanataro's room opened, revealing a frail looking, old man, who already knew of Hanataro's "special" marks, "Yamato-san, there is someone here claiming to be your friend." the old man told Hanataro.

"Thank you Watari, tell them I shall be down in a moment and that Jack is sleeping so she shall not be able join us for a bit." he replied, to which the man nodded before leaving the room.

Hanataro carefully raised himself, tucked Jack gently into his bed and got off of the bed himself, and deciding not to bother with placing the makeup over his scars, he just pulled on a shirt and some pants before leaving a nightlight on for Jack and exiting the room.

"Hello." Hanataro said from the overview that he currently stood at, gazing down at what turned out to be Haruhi, in what would have been a somewhat god likeish way, if not for his jeans and t-shirt which seemed to say something in English on the front, "How might I assist you?" he asked as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah, my dad wanted to know if your mom wanted to go shoe shopping with him." she answered.

Emily immediately appeared on the scene, equipped with some cash and a platinum credit card, "Hanataro, get Jack, also, for the love of god, put on a different shirt." she told him, staring disdainfully at the shirt he wore.

"Jack's sleeping, and why a different shirt, what's wrong with this one?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"I don't want anyone that can read that to think I actually let you read or do that sort of thing." she answered, Hanataro huffed, but he went off upstairs, to get Jack, or to change, Haruhi wasn't sure.

"What did the shirt say?" Haruhi asked Emily, who smashed her head to her hand.

"It said, 'I've got the whole Kama sutra memorized.' and on the back it says, 'Wanna give me a go?' can't believe my mother sent him that shirt." she answered, and then started to complain more about her mother.

Haruhi was rather surprised to learn that Hanataro's grandmother was so, free spirited, and that after his grandfather had died, his grandmother soon realized that she could never love another man again and so instead loved women, it reminded her of her father, only in a female form and without the cross dressing.

"Ok, I'm properly dressed and I have Jack, even though she's asleep, and I had one of the maids dress her." Hanataro said as he joined Haruhi and his mother.

"Then let's go meet up with Ranka!" Emily shouted as she dragged, Haruhi, Hanataro, and the still sleeping Jack, off to the limo parked out front and waiting for them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hanataro sighed once more out of boredom, still ignoring the mixed looks he got for the _still_ sleeping form of Jack with her head on his lap, he stared blankly along with Haruhi at their parents, his mother and her cross dressing father, as they tried on shoes. He vainly hoped that they wouldn't buy too many, he was already being forced to carry Jack, although she didn't weigh much, and ten other bags from previous stores, Haruhi, on the other hand, was forced to carry only two.

He suddenly noticed something and glared at whatever it was, causing Haruhi to glance over at her friend, who she could hear practically growling. She stared at his dark eyes, glaring intensely at something across the room, from over his medical mask.

"Hanataro, what's wrong?"

"There's some guy who just so _happens_ to end up wherever we have been so far today, and he keeps staring at my mom." he answered, glaring daggers at the still unknowing man.

"Oh, look, a book store!" Emily suddenly proclaimed, dragging the group once more into the store, and then drowning herself into the words, "Oh, I used to work at a book store, it was actually how I met my husband."

"Oh, really, tell me when you met him." Ranka said, always eager to hear a love story.

"Ok, well, I was working one day, and then this guy, he taps me on the shoulder and asks-" but her recounting of the story was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder and so she turned around to stare at the person.

The person was a tall and tanned man with a long ponytail of dark hair and a pair of sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, "Excuse me Miss, would you happen to know where I could find the horror section, I need a good book for the ride back home." he smirked as he lowered his sunglasses a bit to stare at Emily with vibrant purple eyes.

Emily stared with wide eyes at him for a few seconds before she suddenly hit him with her bag, "What are you doing here, if your mother finds out then who knows what she'll do to you!" she half shouted half whispered.

"Do you want me to beat this guy up, Mom?" Hanataro asked his mother, completely prepared to beat up what seemed to be a complete and total stranger.

"No, I can beat him up myself."

"Now Emi, that's mean, I risk my neck to come all the way out here, and instead I get whacked with, what, shoes?" the man said, not making Hanataro like him any more with how familiar he acted with his mother.

"NO, we must save the Shoemopolians, or the Bookiems will take over the world and force everyone to eat custard carrots! Jack-chan doesn't like custard carrots!"

"I should have noticed my back felt lighter." Hanataro commented before going off to stop Jack from destroying the book store.

"And I guess the person shouting was Jack." the man suggested as Hanataro disappeared to stop his friend from doing whatever it was she was doing.

"And you would be correct there my dear Shu." Emily stated, and then she turned his head from the direction of the shout to her face, "We are going to have a nice, long chat about why we call before suddenly appearing in a country that your own mother banned you from."

"Well, you see Emi, if I had told you I was coming, then you obviously would have tried to get me to not come, so even more obviously, I couldn't tell you." Shu explained, hoping that Emi wouldn't kill him, "And also, it would really suck to die right now at the hands of my own beautiful and wonderful wife."

"Ne ne, if Hana-chan is heres, then who's that Hana-chan?" Jack suddenly asked from her usual perch on Hanataro's shoulder, as she stared from the Hanataro whose shoulders she resided on, to the man who, in her mind, looked very much like Hanataro.

"Ah, well, I'm Shuichi." the man answered, earning a thwap from Emily.

"Introduce yourself properly, even Hana-chan doesn't know who you are, he hasn't seen you for twelve years."

"Right, right, I'm Hana-chan's dad, Shuichi Yamato."

"Kay kay." Jack said, smiling at Shuichi, "Me is Jack Skellington, Hana-chan's bestest best budders, and also savior to the Shoemopolians." raising a fist in honor of the brave Shoemopolians whose lives she saved.

Hanataro seemed completely unaffected by this information on the outside, but in his brain he was screaming out the impossibilities of actually seeing his father for the first time in twelve years at a common mall. He would never admit it aloud, not even to Jack, but he had kind of been hoping that their reunion would be a little more, special, than this. He wasn't asking for a party at a five star hotel or anything, but still, a guy has to have his priorities.

"Hana-chan, it's good to see you." Shuichi said, smiling at his son and pulling him in for a hug, one which Hanataro was still a little too dazed to respond to.

"Yay, the whole family is here, now we can enjoy ourselves, let's go home and celebrate, just the four of us." Emily said, pulling her husband, son, and Jack into a group hug, one which Shuichi regretfully ended all too soon.

"I'm sorry Emi, but even like this, I can't be here without my own mother knowing, she invited me here, and I disobeyed her coming to see you, I'll have to head back to the main house." Shuichi told her sadly, holding his wife and brushing a hand across her cheek tenderly.

"Shu." Emi said, at first seeming as if though she would cry, but then suddenly whacking the violet eyed man with her purse, "If your mother is going to be so upset then why the hell did you come?!"

"Cause I wanted to actually see my wife and son for the first time in twelve years is that so horrible?" he asked in turn, staring at the younger woman he had fallen for so long ago.

Emily sighed but said nothing else, and finally took a look around her noticing something very crucial, "Where did everyone go?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was nice of you, leaving your parents alone so they could be together for a while."

Hanataro did not respond to Haruhi's comment, merely watching Jack who roamed far and wide over the food court, currently, Haruhi's father had went off somewhere to buy something, saying he would also take the bags back to the car, and the trio was left to get something to eat.

"Haruhi, Hanataro, what are you doing here?"

The duo turned to see who had asked them the question, while Jack ignored the voice and continued to ask the cashier where they kept their supply of monkey brains to add to the milkshakes as a substitute for the ice cream when they ran out, almost leading to said cashier calling in security to take away the short bluenette, if not for the fact that Hanataro noticed this and dragged the girl away from the highly disturbed cashier.

"Kyoya-senpai, why are you here?" Haruhi asked, ignoring the question that said bespectacled boy had asked.

"We were shopping with our parents." Hanataro answered, after placating Jack with a Happy Meal he bought from the McDonald's, she was currently enraptured with the small toy.

"Tamaki and the other idiots dragged me here again." Kyoya answered, not at all looking happy about that fact.

"Glasses-kun is hungry; Jack-chans will buys him something!" Jack exclaimed, suddenly appearing out of almost nowhere, before turning to Hanataro, "Jack-chan needs moneys." Hanataro rolled his eyes before pulling out his wallet and handing the small girl about 2500 yen and watched as she went up to Kyoya, grabbed his hand, and dragged him up to the cashier.

The counter was too tall for her to look over from her height, and so she climbed onto Kyoya's shoulders, completely ignoring any protests the teen might have had, and making herself comfortable while she was there.

"Hmmmm, what does Glasses-kun wants?" Jack asked, bending her head down to look at her friend, who was not pleased with his current situation, that being the small bluenette on his shoulders and the looks, some admiring, some strange, he got for having said girl on his shoulders, she was surprisingly much lighter than she appeared, "Well, Jack-chan gots an idea, Jack-chan wants one of those, and one of these, and that, ooh, and that one, that's really yummy." she said, ordering some food without waiting for Kyoya to respond.

Jack-chan then paid for the food, all of which Kyoya noticed was actually something he would have ordered himself, and jumped down from Kyoya's shoulders, picking up the tray and taking his hand so that she could drag him back to the table where Hanataro and Haruhi waited.

"Jack-chan knows Glasses-kun is a good people." Jack suddenly told him, before they got into the hearing range of Hanataro and Haruhi, smiling at the older boy, who wondered just what Jack meant by that, but as usual, Jack didn't explain her reasoning behind the statement.

"Ah, hey Jack." Hanataro said, as said small girl climbed onto his lap to eat her food, he patted her head absently before staring off to the side, too absorbed by his own thoughts to notice the admiring looks he received from a number of the women in the food court.

"Hana-chan, when is we going backs to Yaya-san and Shu-kun?" Jack asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Hanataro hesitated before answering, "In a while." then he returned to looking off to the side, too involved in his thoughts.

Jack stared at him in a way that said she knew something was wrong, but she said nothing and merely played more with her Happy Meal toy, and somewhere along the way Hanataro, Haruhi, Jack, and Kyoya ended up traveling around the mall together, and for one reason or another, even though he didn't enjoy the situation, Jack sat on Kyoya's shoulders the entire time.

They walked a bit behind Haruhi and Hanataro and suddenly Jack began talking, but even though she spoke childishly, she was serious about the topic.

"Hana-chan is in trouble with the Scary Lady." she mentioned and continued before any questions could arise, "The Scary Lady looks like a dragon, but she controls everything, and she made Hana-chan's papa-chan go away for a long time, and he knows something is wrong because his papa-chan is here, so he's really worried." she paused and then continued, "Jack-chan wants to know that she can trust Glasses-kun because she knows something bad is going to happen, and so she needs her friend-sans." she again paused and said one more thing, "The Scary Lady, might take away Hana-chan." Then they finally caught up with Hanataro and Haruhi and she had to stop talking.

Kyoya was honestly confused by all of what Jack had just told him, but had no chance to ask her, for just then Hanataro's parents came by with Haruhi's father, and the Host Club once again called for him using the P.A. system, and so they all parted, one worried for what was soon to come, one confused about what was to come, one all knowing, and the other unknowing.

* * *

crazy: Sorry, this wasn't out yesterday even though I said it would be, but I was too tired to do it yesterday because I didn't get home till ten, and the reason is because I was at a six hour gaurd clinic, so after I got home, I ate, took a shower, and slept, then from eight this morning until little more than an hour ago, I was at another clinic, good news, we got most of the winter gaurd show staged out and the routine taught to us. Got some bad news though, if the football team wins tonight's playoff's next week's update will also be delayed because the final game will be held on a Friday, even though that's Thanksgiving, and the band director had already told us that we probably wouldn't be playing at that game cause it's in San Antonio, so, thank you Mr. Nelson, you made my day by making me go on the pirate bus, (yes, the gaurd bus gets to be themed) yay, please note the extreme use of sarcasm in those last three statements( no sarcasm was used in the pirate statment, I really will be forced to dress as a pirate, even though our school's mascot is a snake, go figure).


	20. Finale

crazy: Ok, hey there peoples, I decided to submit the final chapter, yes this is indeed the final chapter, today, because tomorrow I won't be able to get on the computer until past midnight, and by then I'll ridiculously tired, cuz I'll have been on a charter bus for like four hours and at a football game and I'm comng back the same day, so I'm just submitting it today. Now, this chapter, is dedicated to all the other readers who would rather hide in their bedrooms with their laptops(like I am currently doing, except the laptop's my sister's) or lock themselves in he computer room and make sure none of the little kids come in(like I did until I got my laptop, but then it broke) I dedicate this chapter to all the people who are Turkey Day recluses like myself.

Now remember, RER, Read, Enjoy, Reveiw.

* * *

"I should suppose you would like to know why you are here."

"Well of course, it is not every day that I am called in by you, Grandmother."

"True, but I have a proposition for you, Hanataro." the old woman replied, staring at her grandson with emotionless violet eyes, as she sipped some more of her tea, watching as Hanataro only sat there, taking not one sip of his tea or any of the food that was on the small table before them.

"And what would that be Grandmother?"

"I am going to offer you the chance to keep your father here." she answered, as a devious smile passed over the wrinkled skin of her face.

---------------------------------

Hanataro snuck stealthily through the school building that he wasn't even supposed to be near now, but that didn't really matter to him, he still had to take care of some final matters, before he left.

He came across Haruhi, and before she could smile and say 'Hi' to him, he already pulled her into an empty classroom and started to close all the blinds, and answer none of Haruhi's questions as to why he was behaving so strangely. Finally when he was sure the room could not be seen from the outside he turned to Haruhi and spoke rapidly to her.

"Haruhi, where's Jack?"

"She's with Hunny."

"Good, now, I want you to keep her at your house, tell William that all of Jack's necessities will be paid for under my Swiss account, he knows the name I go under for that, tell Walker that I won't be able to come anymore, don't forget to tell the others I'm sorry, and please, please take care of Jack."

"Hanataro, what is going on?" she asked, worried over how her friend was behaving as if though this would be their last meeting.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I'm doing something that not only will everyone hate me for, but I will hate myself for as well." he grimaced to himself and then looked back at Haruhi as he went to open the door so he could leave, "This is goodbye, I'm sorry." and then he left, just like that, gone.

---------------------------------

"Will-san, what did Hanataro mean by all that?" Haruhi asked into her cell phone, since only a short time after her confusing conversation with Hanataro, she had called Will to see if he knew anything about what that could possibly mean.

"Well, I know what h meant about the Swiss account, he's had that thing since he was four and puts all the money he can get into there for future purposes and keeps it a secret from most everyone, if he said that all of Jack's medicines and appointments will be paid for under that account, it means that the Yamato family, can no longer have association with Jack, and that's why he told you to take care of her at your house, because you can handle her and she likes and trusts you." he paused, probably to think over the rest of what Haruhi had told him, and in his office his eyes grew wide with realization.

"Not helping Walker, that he means he can't talk to his uncle, and doing something he will hate himself for, the old hag just made him an offer he couldn't refuse." and he was silent before his voice grew extremely serious, "Haruhi, I am going to send you the directions to the Institute, I want you to bring everyone from the Host Club here, and be sure Jack is with you, it's best if I tell everyone this."

"What, Will-san, what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Haruhi, it's best if this is explained to everyone, so get here ASAP." and with that he hung up, hoping against all hope that what he knew was happening, wasn't for real.

----------------------------------

"Alright, I'm glad all of you came." Will said, as everyone, minus Jack who had went off to play with some of the other residents, took a seat in his office, "As you should all know by now, Hanataro, has done something he will hate himself for, I already went ahead and called his mother, and she confirmed it." he looked at everyone dramatically before finally saying, "He's leaving for America, and an arranged marriage has been completely decided for him, between himself and Jack's sister."

The entire Host Club stared at Will, as if though waiting for him to say 'Just kidding.' and reveal that this was all just a horrible, horrible joke, but he didn't and so he continued with the sad news, "Hanataro was given an offer by his grandmother, in exchange for his leaving and marrying Izumi, his father gets to stay with his mother and they can visit him whenever they feel like it." he paused, waiting to see if someone would shout out with how stupid Hanataro was being for just that reason, "But if he had declined the offer his grandmother had made him, then his mother would be sent back to America with his father, and Hanataro would stay here, with absolutely no chance to ever see them again."

"Can his grandmother do that?" Haruhi finally shouted, completely livid at the monstrosity that was apparently Hanataro's grandmother.

"She's kept her own son in America for the past twelve years, and the only he reason he even came back recently, was by her demands." Will said, and he dropped his head, upset at himself as well, "Besides that, Hanataro is gone already, he boarded the plane about twenty minutes ago, it's too late to do anything." and in a fit of anger William pushed his computer off the desk, and with the others he was sad, but happy that at least Jack didn't have to hear everything, and that she had so many new friends to help her through this.

At that moment, Jack entered, not looking like her usual happy self, but instead a haunted look passed over her features, and in a serious voice that went against all her childish behavior, she said, "Hana-chan is gone now, isn't he?"

No one answered the now serious bluenette, who had expected no answer, and then, she shut down, once again.

------------------------------------

Hanataro stared out the plane window at the clouds and ocean, and he smacked his head against the glass, truly his grandmother was a horrible conniving bitch, she had even threatened Izumi into the arranged marriage, using her love for Jack against the girl.

He sighed but then looked down at his laptop and continued to type away, he already had plans formulating in his head to come back, it would take time, but so did all good things.

Yes, he would most certainly come back, with his grandmother's permission or not.

* * *

crazy: OMG, it's done, it's over, there's no more, no more Jack, no more Hana-chan, wow, this is the first story that I finished which I actually liked and was proud of :D Maybe I'll make a sequel, tell me if you'd like one, in a reveiw or message, doesn't matter. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that has reveiwed and/or read this story from the very begining, without you guys motivating me and telling me to get to work writing, I don't know where exactly this story would have ended up, probably in the dark corner of my mind completely forgotten, but anyway, thank you all very much, and Happy Turkey Day! :D


End file.
